


Fire and Ice

by Useless_girl



Series: The Others [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark, Death Knight, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hatespeech, Historical, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Paris (City), Persecution, Public Humiliation, Reincarnation, Romance, Romani Character, Secret Relationship, Slash, Trials, burning at the stake, gypsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Note:</strong> Here is the second life where Adam and Tommy meet and fall in love. Circumstances change, but the outcome is always the same, because hearts that belong together will meet despite all the odds. With my co-writers we are planning on writing 3 more AU lives before we get back to our modern time, so you can expect more in this ‘verse. Until then, enjoy the newest addition.</p>
<p><strong>Recommended song:</strong> Adam Lambert - Underground</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Second part of the Others' origins story. The second life – 1502, Paris, France. (Based loosly on The Hunchback of Notre Dame.)</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Once again, this is only a piece of creative writing for fun, none of this happened in real life (as far as we know). No money is earned on this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Here is the second life where Adam and Tommy meet and fall in love. Circumstances change, but the outcome is always the same, because hearts that belong together will meet despite all the odds. With my co-writers we are planning on writing 3 more AU lives before we get back to our modern time, so you can expect more in this ‘verse. Until then, enjoy the newest addition.
> 
> **Recommended song:** Adam Lambert - Underground
> 
> **Summary:** Second part of the Others' origins story. The second life – 1502, Paris, France. (Based loosly on The Hunchback of Notre Dame.)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Once again, this is only a piece of creative writing for fun, none of this happened in real life (as far as we know). No money is earned on this story.

 

**  
** Full size of the pic [HERE](http://orig03.deviantart.net/f4b8/f/2015/248/6/d/fire_and_ice_by_useless_girl-d98f5kj.jpg) ****  


 

**Fire and Ice**

By _amity-flower-child_ , _an-ocean-blue_ and _Useless-girl_

 

**Part 1**

The year was 1502, the current residence: Paris, France. Today was warm yet with a cool windy breeze, the wind sending scents of food, perfumes, smokes, and other things swirling in the air. Thomas, more commonly known as TJ by his friends and close family, was with previous mentioned people, having a light breakfast (an apple he charmed from a girl into giving him) while some of his family already began the festivities for the day.

The young boy was no older than 18, although his youthful appearance would state otherwise. His eyes were young and the lightest shade of brown, his hair a brilliant blonde, said hair was styled to be hanging over one side of his head, the other side short and shaved. It was abnormal, even for them, but he liked it. After all, his body wasn't broad and screaming masculinity like many of the men around him nor was his body curvaceous enough to be _entirely_ believed to be feminine. So why not do the same with his hair? He liked to play with things and push where he could.

Today the blonde wore a black poet shirt under his black and red (with golden thread) vest, his full harem pants (these were red), his arms and ankles decorated with golden bangles, fingers covered in a few rings, necklaces also adorned his neck. Thomas was also one of the many Romani (or gypsies as they were more commonly known by) that lived here in Paris. Although his inner circle was small (consisting of no more than two families), they were a peaceful group and were often found together in the streets, entertaining the masses like the other Romani to raise money for their families. Some Romani just entertained with music, some with skits of theater, some with dance or song. Elders who still wanted to work offered their services like sewing or selling flowers they were tending in their gardens from home. Either way it went, Thomas couldn't be happier with the way he and his people lived... even if some didn't and proceeded to make it known. Thomas tended to avoid those who did _if_ he could.

Some of the wealthier among the people of France saw the Romani as scum. He heard many excuses ranging from their beliefs in religion, to the way they dressed and interacted with one another, or even for the way they filled the streets. "Heathens" and "Beggars" he remembered, were just some of the insults thrown at him and his family the previous day from those of the "rich". Yet Thomas couldn't remember a time when any of his family members begged for anything.

"TJ!" a sweet young voice called out to him, breaking the blonde out of his current day-like dream. It was Jaelle, the youngest child, asking him to dance with her since she could not dance like the older females just yet so they would not let her join. He laughed, patting her head assuring her with time that she would learn, but began to dance with her nonetheless, everyone now enjoying themselves as they all took part in the entertainment.

The others his age danced with one another (the married couples playing instruments or singing) while Thomas took turns dancing with the children, teaching them the steps so they too could learn how to dance with the others. This was frowned upon by his parents, Thomas knew that. For in his culture, the younger they married the better. Family was valued to the Romani, the younger the better. He understood how he was the youngest male, he really could have his choice at who he wished to marry before he would have to give up to into marring who his parents chose for him (since his people usually handled arranged marriages for those who didn't find someone in their mid-twenties). The women were beautiful, and should he have to, he would eventually marry one of them since he got along with the women so well, but Tomas just didn't find anyone who _interested_ him romantically. It disturbed him in some ways, but Thomas, like any other teenager, shucked off his responsibilities and would until he could no longer avoid facing them. He was fine living this way until one day he met a pair of eyes he just couldn't forget...

Living in Paris was a whirl of color most of the time. The city was busy and buzzing with life. It was different than what Adam was used to back in England. There he was a knight, but serving the king there got a bit boring quickly so when he got the opportunity to move to France, he took it. He wanted to see the world, to get to know other cultures and that long trip made it possible for him. He remembered how excited he got under the mask of indifference while moving to this new city a couple of years back. Now he filled a smiliar position in court. A knight that was responsible for the safety and order on the streets. His broad and tall built, dark hair, frail freckled skin and a pair of piercing blue eyes gave him an intimidating and strong look. Not to mention the power - some might call it dominance - oozing from each look and move he made. He was a tough man when it came to his work and tasks as a commander of the handful of men he was responsible for, but with his friends he was kind.

He hated injustice and bullying and he struck with a firm hand if someone from his men abused their power on the streets. The same firm hand stopped criminals on the often bohemian streets of Paris too. Soon he became widely known around the city for his tough but just actions and the districts under his care remained relatively in order. He liked mounting his black horse, Midnight and go on patrols. Especially at night - despite the dangers, which he kinda seeked out. He wasn't a violent man by nature, but he was always fascinated by the mysteries of the night.

Maybe that was the reason why in his free time he liked to mingle among the citizens. Observe or sometimes join merriments on the streets or in the woods on the city's outskirts. Sometimes, when the need for warm flesh and a welcoming mouth became too strong, he visited the illegal brothels that officially he should have wound with his fellow kinghts, but in truth, their hands were tied because of the political ties. Many noble men and women visited such places under the black veil of the night. It was common and no one raised a brow anymore about it when he visited such places to find a petite blond boy for the night to warm his bed. Back at home people kept their preferences in bed more under wraps, but one thing he loved about Paris was that people here were freer in expressing themselves sexually too. After getting the best blow job of his life for the first time, shortly after he'd arrived into this country, Adam got affirmed about this observation.

Another of his favorite things to do in his free time was to go see a play in a cheap theater or watch the gypsies entertaining the people on the streets. On that certain night he'd found himself watching a dancing group of those people to earn some money for their families. Unlike many in Paris, Adam didn't have a dislike towards them. He believed in 'live and let live' and unless someone hurt him, he had no problems with anyone. That's why sometimes doing what he was ordered to do was hard on him, but he did it anyway. Disobedience was punished severely here too.

His attention was soon drawn to a small and scrawny young boy with an unusual hair-cut, dancing and laughing to the upbeat music some of the group members made. Adam knew little about gypsy customs and culture, but he found himself having a small smile in the corner of his lips more than once while watching that boy. He could move. It was in his blood, no doubt about it. The way he swirled, crouched, jumped around in his dark yet colorful clothes, the lights of the torches and bonfire glistening on his jewelery and earrings... Adam was in awe and a deeper feeling, a basic want was starting to awaken in him while watching the boy. He briefly saw him before, but he never fell under his spell like this. His bright blue eyes darkened a bit as he was watching him from across the small clearing by the edge of the woods. He knew they lived nearby, and this was more for the gypsies' own entertainment than to the people on the streets. So he kept observing with a cup of wine, leaning against a tree trunk in the shadows.

As the day wore on, Thomas and his small tribe moved throughout the city, eventually making it back to the outskirts of Paris. They were close to the wooded area of where their current homes resided. Everyone had decided they had entertained the masses enough for the day, but yet they stayed on the streets to avoid any soldiers or locals that would want to drive them out. Such an unfortunate event has happened before, so the tribe stayed on the streets in case they would need to retreat quickly. Now they had their own bonfire to light their small camp (plus cook their vegetable stew) along with the street torches of the city. The young wives now watched over sleeping children (their husbands still with them eating and having joyous conversions), the Elders now sharing their wisdom or tales with young who asked and the children who were still awake. Thomas and those that were around his age all joked with another or danced, clearly not caring to entertain the people of France anymore but just themselves. They spoke in their own language, each one becoming teasing more and more and laughing. Right now Thomas was with the women, dancing like them, trying to prove that he, a man, could do it to, if not better.

The other men his age were the judges of the contest, right now Thomas was trying to beat his sisters in a show of shimming his hips along with shaking his bottom. Of course his own pair of harem pants didn't come with many decorative spangles around his waist, so to shake his ass elicited little to no noise from him. He laughed with them all, trying to ride off the feeling of being watched the entire time. He knew he was being watched, but this was _different_. This felt... almost like… someone was _lusting_ for him. Thomas shivered, looking around still. He knew it was no one of the men of their small tribe since male-relationships were frowned upon due to the lack of children. Some didn't care if their children chose to be in these relationships, but that's because they usually had more than one heir to carry on their legacy and grant them the children to continue their line. However, for children like Thomas, the ones who only had one boy, it was unheard of to allow such a thing. Still, Thomas looked around, seeing none of the females upon them were even looking at him, each one too occupied with chatter, cooking, the children, or something else. The blonde rubbed his pale arms and went to go stand by his sister who was eating with her husband, their daughter fast asleep between them.

Thomas felt that same feeling again, this time as if someone was angry. Thomas, shivered once more, urging his family into offering him coats and blankets to fight against the cold, which he thankfully accepted. Now from this sudden feeling of being watched it was as if something was stirring deep inside of him as well, and it frightened him. He considered briefly if talking to the Elders would give him some clarity, but something inside of him told him the Elders wouldn't _try_ to understand. He suddenly grew upset, but he couldn't fathom why, these feelings...

"I'm going to go for a walk," he mumbled aloud, now earning shocked stares and gasps from those near him. They all reminded him of how dangerous the streets could be during the nights for the Romani. The brothels did open at night, and how any of the owners could end up taking him next (for it was rumored among them that some brothels kidnapped their employees just for the sake of not having to pay them), or even be executed just for being a lone Romani.

It depended on which soldier they ran into. Most feared the new knight, hearing he would even take down his own men. Of course they hadn't known the circumstances, but still. Thomas was not to be deterred, wanting this walk to try and clear his mind. He promised he'd walk into the woods if it made his family feel better. After moments of hesitation they decided it was best to let him and start the small torches at home for they would follow soon. 

So now, with torch in hand, Thomas began walking home rubbing his chest to try and rid himself of this feeling which seemed to be growing... stronger (?) the deeper he walked into the woods.

The knight kept watching that fragile-looking yet witty boy dancing with the women for a while. By the time he stopped and the group started to get ready to return to their camp, the tall man's head was filled not just with a light buzz from the wine he drank, but images of that boy naked and writhing under him like he did while dancing. That's why he felt a spark of anger from the depths of his soul when the blonde stopped dancing. Adam wanted to keep watching those exciting moves. Pulling back into the shadows he finished his cup of wine and put it back into the small leather pouch attached to his belt, ignoring his half-hard state.

Before he stopped to watch the Romani's activities - partly out of duty and partly because he was fascinated by their culture, even if they didn't stop to talk to him about it - Adam was on his way to a brothel he sometimes frequented. That deep need for the embrace of a hot and petite male body was burning in his veins again. Sometimes he had no choice but to satisfy that primal need so he could stop thinking about sticking his manhood into firm and tight asses and focus on his work instead. But now, now he got distracted by this petite blonde boy (for he was exactly his type) and his moves and that desire was still burning under his skin. It felt as if it was a different, darker part of him, something that demanded his attention time after time. Like an animal side that sometimes scared Adam so he tried to let it out every now and then to keep the balance. And that darker side's eye got caught on this boy.

He looked and... felt... different that the other boys Adam took into his bed or had a relationship with. Now he had no one except for the boys he visited at the two brothels he preferred. He heard that certain circles in the city heard about not just his work as a kinght, but his skills in bed too. No lover of his complained so far. They usually were blissed out once he left their money on the nightsand and took off for the rest of the night. Adam didn't really care about those rumors. He just made sure that unlike some of the other knights who visited such places and just took what they wanted, he gave something in return too.

The departing of the blonde boy from the group brought his attention back to the present and his darkening eyes watched as the slender fingers closed around a torch and the boy headed into the woods. It was unusual for the gypsies to roam alone in the city or even the forest, because of the dangers other people were to them, but this pretty male didn't seem that concerned about that. His stride was confident and the light of the torch wasn't shaking in his hold either. Adam liked that and he felt himself drawn towards the ring of light surrounding the figure. Like a moth to a flame he quietly started following him until the sounds and lights of the others vanished. His eyes were drinking in every detail of the boy. He had no idea what he was going to do next. It was as if his body had its own will and he was just following its command until he could circle around the boy and get ahead of him on the path he was following, clearly lost in his thoughts.

Leaning his shoulder against a tree on the side of the faint path, Adam waited until the boy got closer and the light of the torch fell on his broad and tall frame. He was wearing a simple but clean white shirt with baggy sleeves by his wrists, black leather pants and matching long leather boots.

"I'm sure you know it isn't safe to walk alone in the woods at this hour. You should be more careful, boy" he addressed the gypsy on a smooth voice, curious about his reaction. He knew he'd probably recognize Adam.

As he was lost in thoughts, Thomas knew he should have taken the roads they used to quickly get to their home in case of an emergency. Instead he took the little trail they were starting to form when it was the entire tribe walking together, the pathway slightly becoming worn and visible amongst the dirt. Had they really been here this long to create such a trail? A heavyhearted thought came to his mind at the thought of being forced out again. Yes, his people did like to travel (for they were mainly nomadic), but sometimes his own heart longed to just stay in one spot at a time.

As he walked, Thomas's bangles clinked a bit, his torch held steady but the blonde thought more and more about the feelings he had. Why was it when there was times when other people he had come across were very, very... strong… Thomas had found himself wanting to do nothing more but lay himself bare and take orders? It had nothing to do with their muscle strength but the way it seemed they could _dominate_ people into doing what they wanted. Something inside of Thomas called out to that, but it was never as strong as it was now. The blonde shook his head, now keeping his eyes forward. It was a dangerous path his thoughts were taking, but the more he tried to rid himself of these thoughts, the more they continued to frequent.

_Wait…_ he thought how this was the feeling he usually got when he encountered such dominate people in the past. Normally when such incidents were occurring… yet these feelings were still plaguing him. Did that mean someone was near? Had he been followed? Thomas swallowed, briefly wondering if he should have talked to the Elders or even his parents instead of trying to think this out on his own. He took a twist in his path, diverting them from the real route of their tribe.

Now, his eyes were scanning everywhere he could, this feeling still strong before his torch fell upon a tall figure. The Romani male stood frozen, eyes wide. The blonde took a moment to absorb all that he could about his follower. He was broad and built more strength for not ounce of fat was on him. He was one that oozed power (even just standing there), where Tomas was more for speed (since his people were never about fighting and ran if they could. They only struck if need be). The more details he took in about this male, the more his eyes widened, his hand slightly starting to sweat. This… this was that knight. The soldier who took down anyone. Even his own men. _The Death Knight_ , the people of Romani were beginning to call him. Thomas cursed his reckless thinking in his own tongue, a brief movement from the knight causing Thomas to hold the torch in front of him as if it was a weapon.

<<Do not come any closer! I know who you are! Don't you dare come closer!>> he spat in the tongue of his people, his panic causing him to revert back to his original tongue. <<I am not afraid to strike, Death Knight!>> he continued on, trying his best to subtly take a few steps back, knowing he would need to put some distance between himself and the knight.

The bigger man found the blonde's expression a bit amusing although he didn't really want to scare him. It just sometimes... happened when he was in this... state of mind, so to say. His men, the criminals and the gypsies could take a glimpse at this darker side too. They called him 'the Death Knight'. He never really liked violence, but this part of him sometimes needed to release some built up tension. At least Adam liked to refer to that side as a separate entity, because otherwise his conflicting emotions and desires would've driven him crazy a very long time ago.

That nickname... he understood at least that from the strange language the boy started sputtering on. So Adam was right. He was recognized. Quickly weighing his options as the man stood in a defensive position, planning on using the torch as a weapon if needed, Adam slowly raised both hands up, palms shown to the other so he could see that he had no weapon in them and that he meant no harm. Of course he could've wrestled him to the ground to take his weapon, but he wasn't there for that. What was he there for, exactly? He didn't really know either.

"I know you understand French," he said and for a brief moment he felt a little bit homesick. It's been so long since he used English, his own mother tongue. But he quickly pushed that thought away and focused on the boy, who was ready to strike or flee. Either way he was pretty brave. "You have balls, boy. I like that," he murmured loud enough for him to hear. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or any of your people. I was just curious about you. The gypsy boy who dances like a woman..." he said but there was no mocking in his voice, more like respect for the boy's natural skill... and maybe a bit awe too. "What's your name, boy?"

Thomas was shaking where he stood, afraid of what the Death Knight could do to him. He was thinking of all the scenarios, trying to see what he could use to help him flee, but he feared no matter what… his fate was sealed. The Death Knight was the highest ranking knight in all of Paris right now, if he was on the prowl for someone… anyone who were to aide Thomas now would be a traitor. That feeling of falling in full submission to the male was so loud that he was sure the other could hear it.

Thomas held the torch more in front of him as the knight moved to... hold his hands up? The blonde was confused and it showed clearly on his face. Why was this male surrendering to him? It didn't make any sense… this was the Death Knight… the one rumored to simply kill… So why was it the blonde was finding himself lowering the torch, listening to what this knight was saying? He immediately wanted to gasp and hurl from the knight's comment.

"Such fowl and impure language you use! Must _all_ of you knights be such beasts?!" he hollered a little bit too loudly in French, his face one of disgust. His people didn't use such _slang_ that was coming up among the people. However, Thomas took a deep breath and decided he needed to play along. Right now the knight promised he wouldn't hurt his people, so the blonde tried to stay calm.

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek as he heard the comment about him dancing like a woman. So, he was watching... even then. Thomas clenched his free hand into a fist before releasing it. He didn't appreciate it, being watched like some type of prey. What thrill did this man get from stalking him like the way a wolf does the deer?

"Thomas," he spat out quietly before looking the knight in the eye. "Since you seem to have no business with my tribe, what do you want of me, knight? Seeing as how you've been on my trail for a while now…" It was stupid of him to inquire more, he knew… but better to get it over with than delay the inevitable.

Studying the fierce man in front of him, Adam took in not just his stance that seemed to be steady enough, but every detail of the petite face that was lit up by the torch. The unusual hair-cut kept one dark eye mainly hidden, the strong brown brows giving a character to the pale face. He had a longish nose with a cute upturn at the end, high cheek bones and a pair of full pouty lips framed by a jawline that was sharp enough to give him a manly appearance despite the other feminine features. He was the most beautiful creature Adam'd ever seen. And that mouth... He found himself mesmerized by it. It was screaming for kisses and bites and even being filled with...

Shaking his head and ignoring the slight throb in his leather pants he slowly pushed himself away from the tree and took a few steps to the side as if starting to circle his prey. Adam could feel a certain vibe from the blonde man. A vibe that he was lucky enough to encounter before. Some of the boys he had fucked had it in them, but this still felt different. It was there just under that pale and flawless skin. A need to submit to a stronger man. God, Adam hoped he'd be that stronger man one day...

Ignoring his comment about his supposed impure language Adam hummed. "Thomas..." he whispered, tasting the name on his tongue. It suited the boy somehow. He liked to say it while looking into those fierce yet cautious eyes. God, he wanted to tell him what he wanted of him, but he held his desires back, pushing that dark side under the surface. He didn't really understand why these urges were coming so strongly this time. Was it too long ago? Or was it the boy who stirred something up deep inside him?

"I'm drawn to you," he heard himself admit before he could stop. Maybe it wasn't the wisest to reveal this card yet, but that was the simple truth. "To you and your culture. Whatever you might've heard about me, I don't hate you or your people. I'm merely following orders," he explained. And what the hell was he doing?! Revealing such information about himself to this stranger! Information that could be dangerous to Adam's life if used against him. But at the same time, if anyone questioned his loyalty, he knew that people would probably believe him and not a gypsy boy's word. "I want to know more about you and your culture. If you'd trust me enough to tell."

The more he listened to the knight utter and go on about being drawn to him along with wanting to learn about his people, the angrier Thomas grew. "YOU LIAR! I will not be swayed by some fictitious tale! It is by the orders you knights follow and carry out that have lead to the execution of my people! Don't you lie to me about wanting to know of my people! The only way our kind can interact is when we Romani do whatever you beasts of impurity demand of us!" He paused then spoke with a voice laced with the deepest venom. "Your kind wants nothing more than to see us Romani burned or hanged."

It was dangerous talking to the Death Knight (or any knight really) in such a fashion, Thomas knew that, but he'd gladly die knowing he stuck up for his people than going down quietly. "As for being drawn to me…" Thomas simply glared at the ground as if it would tell him all the answers. "It is nothing but your beastly lust. I suggest you find that cure elsewhere, because I can assure you, it will never be I."

The glare Thomas gave was directed now to the knight, and it took everything in the blonde to not give in to his own primal lusts. He saw the way the knight stood now, seemingly unsatisfied with Thomas and his answers, his stance both giving off waves of power and demanding his attention. It both frightened and excited the blonde. He knew he would be burdening the Gods with his many prayers to help guide him through this and forgive his actions. Lost in his own musings again, Thomas had not seen the Death Knight come up to approach him, but when he did in his haste to get away, Thomas dropped his torch and backed away as far as he could, which was no more than a few feet away from him, the anger he once held already gone from his body.

Now leaning against the trunk of a tree, both men being illuminated by nothing except the full moon and the dying embers of his torch, Thomas's voice shook as he spoke from his spot. "Please Death Knight… I am the only but one Romani who has incurred your wrath. Do what you will to me, but spare my people. I will do whatever you want or tell you what you wish to know about my people's customs as you claimed, but please just spare them and me of death."

Thomas hoped he was making the right choice in this. Was he just creating more trouble using himself as a bargaining chip in order to save his people? Or was he actually doing something right? But what if this knight was merely a collector for the illegal brothels? He heard the slurs of drunk men after the women in his tribe, what would happen to him? A feminine Romani male in a brothel? Or worse, what if the Death Knight kept him as his own slave? All he had to do was threaten his people…

However, another part of himself murmured ideas of wanting to belong to this man. The blonde whimpered, so lost in thought mixed with fear, Thomas stood there, waiting for his verdict. None of his options looked good at the moment, but he stood there, even as he heard and felt the knight come closer to him. "Spare my people please. They never once have done a thing wrong to the people of France..."

Adam's handsome face flinched from the accusations the boy was shouting at him. Yes, he had to follow orders and most of the time it wasn't a big burden, but when he had to do things that were against his own liking, he had to grit his teeth together and do it anyway. He believed in order and sometimes he had to make sacrifices to do his job. And he was good at what he was doing. No wonder the people of Paris knew about him. But the backlash of that was when his hand was forced to do the things that earned him the title of the Death Knight. He could just imagine how some people saw him as a monster. Apparently Thomas wasn't an exception either. That in itself - although he could understand the blonde's point of view after all the injustice and pain his people had to endure - displeased Adam and that showed on his stance and face too. The previous nearly friendly and interested expression was gone, his features hardened and his eyes grew dark as a spark of anger ignited in them. No matter how much he fancied and lusted the boy, the knight couldn't let him get away with such behavior.

Before he knew, his long legs were taking him closer to Thomas, who suddenly seemed to realize the mistake he had just made and in his haste dropped the torch, bringing darkness on them. The boy backed away as fast as he could and found his back against a tree. From there Adam had time to stalk closer.

"First of all, I'm many things but NOT a liar," he said on an icy cold voice, the light of the moon illuminating the pale face and the round frightened eyes of the boy. But he was brave too telling such things to a knight. And he had the ability to realize that he was wrong in doing so and was ready to sacrifice himself for the safety of his people. He was much more than met the eye, Adam could tell. Still, that darker part of him wanted to roar violently and painfully when the boy said that he'd be never Adam's, but the knight didn't do that, of course. He just walked closer until their clothes were nearly touching. Towering over Thomas, now Adam could see just how shorter and slimmer the other man was.

And god, he begged so beautifully! Even if it was for his and his group's lives. Adam wished that he would beg for something else with much less clothes involved. Was the boy right? Was he a lusting beast? Why couldn't he control his sexual urges around him? Why did he want to see him kneel in front of him with need and lust in his big brown eyes? Why couldn't he push these thoughts out of his mind? His erect cock was throbbing in his leather-pants as he lifted a hand to stroke the blonde fringe out of the frozen boy's pretty face. It was probably the opposite of what Thomas expected. Not a punch or a slap, but a fairly gentle gesture.

Adam's eyes narrowed and darkened some more, appearing black instead of its usual piercing blue. "You insulted me when I talked to you openly. According to the tales you heard about me, I should punish you now, right? Even kill you and your people. Because the Death Knight does that the best, doesn't he?" he asked, bitterness mixing into his words towards the end. "I should be the monster you believe I am," he murmured, his expression softening a bit as he gently caressed the flawless pale skin of Thomas' cheek. "But I'm not a monster and you'll see. I will find you again and I'll show you that there's a man behind that mask. A man you'll want to call your own. A man you've been lusting for all these years without knowing," he said, confidence replacing the bitterness in his voice, and not being able to hold back anymore (god, this boy smelled so good!) he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his tongue soon finding its way into the moist heat to chase the boy's.

"Forgive me..forgive me Dea…" the blonde paused swallowing thickly. The knight was closing in on him, the distance between them shrinking more and more but like a terrified rabbit against a hungry wolf, Thomas found he could not move from his spot. Deep down he wanted to simply bow, hand himself over to this man, wear his marks, but Thomas could not allow it! He needed to save himself for his _wife_. The one that would give him children, help him carry on his family name… this knight… was nothing but bad news. They all were. They all gave nothing more once they were through with their lies, and their poor victims were those among the dead or the imprisoned. However, Thomas dared to feel a small amount of hope. After all, this man so far has graciously spared him? At least for now while he seemed to still find Thomas amusing.

"Forgive me, knight. I misspoke from my anger. I didn't think with clarity," the blonde murmured low, almost too low now that the knight stood in front of him speaking. It was at this time that the blonde remembered his Elders of the clan mentioning to keep a close check on his emotions, because they could get in the way of great importance. He didn't believe it until now.

By now Thomas was more than terrified by what the other male could do to him in this moment. He seriously insulted the knight, the ones who are held up higher than all, especially over the "insect" Romani. The hurt and somewhat anger was swirling between them in the air, the cold wind was doing nothing but making the blonde boy shiver and quake even more. Now the knight was in even closer proximity, close enough that their clothes were almost touching. As the knight stood there examining him, Thomas's heart began to beat wildly, his mind going even further down it's rabbit hole. What would happen to him now? The knight had him alone and pinned, and he knew it would be fruitless for Thomas to fight back in any way... this is the end, his mind supplied.

However, all thoughts quelled at the feel of a soft hand against his cheek. It was gentle, one that was meant for a lover yet… it was just him and the knight. "…what? I don't understand…" he murmured low, too low for even his own ears, but Thomas gave himself a few moments to treasure the touch, much to his inner-self's liking. He quickly pulled away (or tried to) as soon as he realized what he was doing. The gypsy was expecting to be hit, slapped, thrown around until the knight no longer found it amusing and ended him. Not… not this! Not be confused by him with this! Now the blonde was confused about what the knight was saying! "I don't…" he weakly argued, mind trying in vain to catch up with what was occurring around him.

What? Call his own? Who has he lusted for? Thomas does not lust for anyone! He was not a beast! But any argument or sensible word he could attempt to think of was again silenced when Thomas felt the warm lips pressed to his own. The blonde stood frozen and unresponsive at first, even as he felt the arms of the knight wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies firmly together. A small whimper escaped Thomas now that he could _feel_ the knight's erected cock rub against him. Maybe this was what the knight wanted all along? To have Thomas's purity? Now deciding that he needed to _act_ , Thomas placed his hands on the knight's chest, ready to push him off before he was again taken by surprise by the tongue now invading his mouth. It felt different, it was warm, and the taste it provided was dangerously sweet yet had something a little more that he wanted to taste.

The blonde's once wide eyes were closed now as he lost himself in this kiss, the hands that meant to push back were clinging to the knight's shirt, his hips now rubbing against the taller male with just as much (if not more) fervor as their tongues danced with one another, Thomas mainly following the lead of the knight.

It was when he felt a strong and powerful urge of _desire_ that Thomas gasped and forced himself to break from this kiss, his hands now pushing the (surely confused) knight at arms length. His loins ached with desire, his body sensitive to every little touch, but he refused every single attempt the knight tried to make again.

"I-I-I cannot do this! I cannot be tainted before my wedding day! Please stop this knight! I cannot be soiled for my future wife!" the blonde paused, waiting and watching in light fear as it seemed the knight was struggling to give in. "Please knight… please go. Nothing good will come out of this..." he murmured before waiting, going the opposite direction of the knight when he finally gave in and left.

Thomas headed to the river, where he used the cold water to freeze his burning lusting body that he could not pleasure. Finally, after a few hours of soak in the water, Thomas headed back to his clan, not even bothering with those who waited for him, just heading to his tent, and going into a restless sleep filled with dreams of a raven haired knight and all the wonders he could give.

Thomas would make sure the knight never saw him again.

Damn, this boy tasted so good! Sweet and spicy and nothing or no one Adam had ever tasted. There was something there. Something wild and primal. That need the knight had felt on Thomas before. It was there in that kiss, in the touch of their lips and in the dance of their tongues. He never wanted to stop kissing him. It felt right. As if a piece of him just found its place where it was supposed to be. This strong feeling surprised Adam and he just deepened the kiss, pulling the boy flush against his hard body. That light whimper that escaped Thomas made Adam's knees go a bit weak and his tongue chasing the blonde's a bit faster. His arms tightened a bit more around the tiny body. God, how was it possible that this gypsy boy was fitting him so perfectly?!

He felt the slender hands sliding on his broad chest, probably wanting to push him away, but instead they fisted in the knight's white shirt and held on to it tightly. Oh he could feel the wanton rubbing of Thomas's hips against Adam's and feeling the smaller man's arousal nearly made Adam lose his mind. He was so willing, so perfect! Just waiting for Adam to take what was _his_! Wait, what? His? Where the hell did that thought come from?

He couldn't figure it out though because Thomas finally broke the kiss and slightly out of breath asked him to stop. Adam tried to move forward again, ignoring the hands on his chest, but his pleading reached his ears and the kinght was just staring at the beautiful face. The previously pale cheeks were graced with a deep flush that was clearly visible in the moonlight. Just like the wetness on the plump and now little swollen red lips. He was so gorgeous that Adam could've messed up his pants only from staring at him long enough.

Thomas wanted him too! There was no doubt about that now. He felt his body's reactions. He saw the lust in the dark eyes, even if Thomas tried to listen to the rational part of his mind. At least Adam knew about the 'keeping one's purity' custom. Damn, that complicated things for Adam, but he saw enough tonight to know that his efforts would be crowned by the reward he was longing for so much: Thomas and his consent.

With a dark satisfied smile on his handsome face he retreated into the forest, knowing that the boy would remember him and his promise now. And Adam would do everything in his might to have him. He doubted it was just about lust. He didn't want the boy only to warm his bed for a few nights. He was somehow different from every single person he had met so far. And that intrigued Adam and his darker side for some reason.

On his way through the forest - when he was sure no one was around - he stopped and leaned against a tree, unlacing his leather pants to haul his still painfully hard cock out, a shiver running through him from the cooler night air on the oversensitive exposed skin. Spitting into his palm he made quick work on pleasuring himself. He closed his eyes and licked his lips where the boy's taste was still lingering. He imagined his oiled manhood slamming into the tight and pale untouched body of the gypsy boy, or that sinful mouth opening up to take his cock, the red lips stretching thin around him, eyes begging for his seed. And that image - Thomas swallowing his juices - made Adam lose it with a loud moan just after a few rough tugs, his seed spurting out with a nearly painful force until there was nothing left.

He had to go and sleep then talk to his supervisor and friend in the morning. He had to stay close to this mysterious boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

In an hour or so Adam made his way back to the barracks where he lived with his fellow knights. He could've rented a nice house from his payment, but he preferred to be close to his men in case something came up and they had to move quickly. Things were quiet when he arrived, only the usual guards greeting him as he passed them on his way to his room. There he quickly stripped naked and got into his bed, thinking about one certain blonde and the taste of those plump lips until sleep took over and he had hot dreams of making love to said tiny boy.

In the morning he got up at the same time he usually did - around the break of dawn - to get ready and do his usual duties. Last night went differently than he expected. He never made it to the brothel like he planned, but he thought it was worth it, because he could actually talk to Thomas, who intrigued him. He had some mixed feelings about that encounter and his curiosity about the gypsies got piqued too. He decided to visit his commander partly to report about last day's happenings in the city then ask for today's tasks, and partly to try and learn more about the hated group of people. After all, Commander Stefan has been around much longer than Adam.

Soon knocking on his door Adam waited until he heard his invitation and he entered the room of the man who used to help him settle when Adam had arrived from England. He became his mentor and friend whom Adam trusted.

"Good morning, Sir," he greeted him with a nod of his head. "I'm here to report and maybe share some breakfast with you," he smiled. When things came to formal duties Adam acted and talked like a knight on duty would but when they were talking as friends, he shifted to an informal behavior.

Stitting behind his desk, Comander Stefan was reading a letter he received with more orders for his men. They were to be more visible and stricter though they still weren’t allowed to make more arrests than they did already. He was furious when he'd heard some people that his men had arrested on suspicion of stealing a few days earlier were actually released. He hated to be reprimanded from higher ups because he took pride in running a great crew of men under his watch.

Resigning himself to the content of the letter he was about to write a reply when he was disturbed by a knock on the door. He contemplated for a second to ignore it before calling out “Enter!”. When he saw his ravenhaired knight in the dooropening he smiled, relieved to see his friend Adam. “Good morning Adam. Come on in. Breakfast indeed sounds good,” he said smiling at him as Adam sat down at his desk.

The knight was calm and moved controlled and graceful. He could hardly believe that the people out on the street would refer to him as the "Death Knight" when he saw him this calm and composed. Getting up the commander went to his door where the servant was waiting. He ordered him to fetch breakfast for himself and Adam before returning to his friend.

“So Adam... how have you been? I heard reports that those filthy gypsies are roaming the streets more and more often…” he started, leaning back in his seat while getting comfortable with his friend. He didnt insist on formalities between them, tho he did with some of his other knights. He was the one to bring Adam into his ranks when he'd come from England and had helped him learn the language in exchange for Adam helping Stefan perfect his English. He knew he could trust him and that he wouldn’t go behind his back about anything. He was happy they had met and that he could rely on Adam for advice and just for commeradery too.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Adam motioned towards the open letter on the table in front of his commander. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table where a padded wooden chair was turned towards Stefan when he was sitting behind his desk, Adam waited patiently until his supervisor sent the servant to fetch their breakfast.

"I am good, thank you for asking. I had a much needed night off yesterday," the knight smiled to himself a bit, thinking of the boy, but his look slightly darkened when the gypsies were mentioned. "I honestly didn't notice that, Stefan. And I spend most of my days out on the streets. They aren't causing more trouble or appearing more frequently than they usually do," he shrugged nonchalantly.

He knew that the gypsies weren't the favorites of his commender - or of many other knights. Adam seemingly agreed with them or just stayed quiet when they were discussing that group of people that were somehow seen as the plague of Paris. Even if Adam knew about many higher ranking people that did much more discusting or dangerous things than dancing on the streets, reading the future from cards or occasionally stealing some food for themselves.

Looking at the letter Stefan shrugged. “Just more orders and other business. Nothing to worry about,” folding the letter he put it aside to really worry about it later. Right now he wanted to talk to his friend. “Oh a night off sounds great... we should plan a night off together some time again Adam. Get some ale together and find some trouble,” he winked at him before listening with a slight frown. “You sure Adam?” Stefan asked glancing at the letter again. “Commands from people higher up are saying different,” he shrugged and let it slide. He had noticed that his foreign friend didnt share his contempt for those dirty street rats, maybe it had something to do with that things like this were more common or less of a problem across the sea. He didn’t know and didn’t really care. “Did anything else happen out on the street? No more signs of unrest among the people?”

Watching his commander put the letter aside Adam nodded. If it was something that he should know, he knew Stefan would tell him. "Yes. That's a great plan. It's been a while since we went out to drink and cause trouble. After all, we have a name to maintain," he chuckled. Nights out with Stefan were never dull or boring.

His expression became more serious though when he asked him if he was sure. "At least in the districts I am responsible for," he shrugged. "Maybe you should ask the other knights too to see if the higher ups have a clear picture of what's going on on the streets. Not that I'd question their judgement, of course," he quickly added, not wanting to sound disrespectful or like someone bragging about the relative order he and his name managed to keep in his districts.  
  
"My men captured four dangerous criminals and put them into prison until their trial. A few smaller thefts were reported, but my knights are already investigating the matters. Other than this, no additional disturbance," he said then went silent when a knock could be heard on the door. Breakfast probably arrived.

Smiling Stefan nodded, remembering their last night out. “We really should go out.” He then listened to him seriously. He very much valued Adam’s opinion, but this time he couldn’t find himself to agree with him. “I’ll have to speak to the others too anyway. But thank you for your opinion Adam. I’m glad your districts are quiet,” he smiled and nodded as Adam spoke of the criminals he arrested. He loved the great work Adam and his crew always delivered.

Looking up from the knock he called for his servant to enter and serve them their breakfast plates before turning to Adam again as the servant left and closed the door behind him. “Thank you, Adam. You all do great work,” he said glancing at the letter again. “Some of the others could learn from you. Make sure your men investigate thoroughly okay, Adam? The evidence and everything we deliver seems to be under quite close scruitiny... so be careful with your men,” he added smiling before looking at the simple food. “Bon Appetit!”

"Thank you. We are working hard on keeping them quiet and in order," he nodded, appreciating his commander's words. He stayed silent while the servant served their plates then leaned forward in his chair to get closer to the simple breakfast. Bread, cheese and some smoked meat with a cup of wine on the side. "I'll personally make sure that my men do their best in the investigations of these matters. You know that we don't leave loose ends. Is there a reason for that close scrutiny?" he asked as he picked up a piece of cheese. "Bon Appetit," he smiled briefly and started eating, wondering why his commander was getting such letters and orders.

"Is it because of the gypsies?" Adam finally asked after a minute or two. "I've noticed that things have been getting a bit tense around them. Is something in the cooking regarding the Romanis' fate?" he raised a thick eyebrow questioningly.

Taking some of the bread with cheese Stefan listened to his friend. He was glad he could speak so freely with his knight and that he knew Adam wouldn’t hold back the truth from him. Glancing at the letter again he sighed. “I guess there is. We have to be more visible in the streets. And firmer in our actions. Tho the problem keeps arising with those slight of hand rats that there is too little proof for the actual act of stealing. Their tricks and thieving are too hard to proof. Some of my men arrested a group of them the other day but they had to be released since their cheating and stealing couldn’t be proven. We're often unable to catch them in the act or catch the actual pickpocket that goes through the crowd while the act goes on. And arresting the gypsies who put up the act is useless because they didn’t really do anything wrong. That’s why the scrutiny.”

Drinking some of the wine he let Adam’s question sink in. “Yes Adam. There is a lot of tension and people are getting sick of the cheating and stealing that is going on. We're not to make more arrests... yet,” he said, letting the last word hang between them as he took more bread off his plate. “Why the sudden intrest in the Romanis’ fate Adam?”

Adam was chewing his food slowly while listening to Stefan explain the reason why they were being monitored more closely. "I see. Then I guess we should figure out new methods to be able to stop them from stealing. Maybe more knights on the streets? The sheer number of us might be enough to stop them from doing so," he suggested then paused. That 'yet' hanging in the air between them wasn't a good sign. It meant that bills and orders were being written about the problem as they spoke.

The knight wondered what that would allow the knights to do to keep the order on the streets and probably drive the gypsies out of the cities. He could understand the frustration of the people who were naive enough to let themselves be robbed while watching the distracting street acts the Romani did. Earlier he would've agreed completely with getting orders to be able to stop that, but now worry got rooted in Adam's heart because of one certain blonde gypsy.  
  
"You know I like to be prepared. I don't like surprises, especially if it's about the authority of the knights. Besides in case of rumors among my knights, I want to be able to respond to them. They have to see that I'm informed and not surprised by such possible changes," he finally shrugged.

Sighing Stefan nodded. “I know, I don’t have the permission yet to put more knights on the streets. I have orders to still keep a lot of men just on guard with their ears and eyes open to prevent another revolt. But I dont know how much longer that will be the case. I think action will be taken soon. Very soon.” Smiling he nodded to Adam’s explanation. “I know Adam. That’s what makes you stand out and such a good knight and leader. You make sure you're aware of everything and follow orders well. You're one of the bests this city has Adam, most reliable for sure,” he smiled, lifting his cup of wine, tilting it towards Adam almost like a toast then he downed its contents. “Because of you and knights like you we will be able to clean up the streets in no time once the order comes.”

"Thank you, Stefan," he nodded to the compliment and tilted his cup towards him too before drinking. Though his mind was racing, because he didn't like the sound of these changes. But they had to wait and see. One thing was sure, Adam realized: he didn't want Thomas to get hurt so he'd have to warn him without going against his order. He had to be careful too, because he knew that one's life could turn around in a blink of an eye if they weren't careful. And losing such an important position as the leader of his knights would make Adam's life a lot harder. Discretion and caution would be the two new words he'd have to live by.

***

 Days had passed and Thomas had kept true to his promise (to himself). If he heard the people of France talking about a certain knight, Thomas urged his people to move. Thankfully, Thomas had lived here long enough to know that if the people of France were talking about something, it is/was recent news. Thomas didn't want to take any chances of running into the knight. True, he could easily hide in plain sight (since he's passed himself off as a woman before when given a wig and proper makeup), but Thomas did not want to take the chance nor did he believe the knight was foolish enough not to notice him. His inner-self was basically nothing but in constant torment for him. Along with the dreams that Thomas found himself needing to calm down from, Thomas's inner-self was restless ever since they got a taste of the knight, the swirling emotions inside going haywire with it's whining or crying out in misery. But what could he do? _That's just the way things have to be if he wanted to stay alive._   
  
Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and then a week turned into a month, yet no sign of the knight. Sure, he often felt like he was about to bump into him, but yet each time he managed to avoid the knight. Now that the month had passed, Thomas deemed himself safe and finally free. It came as a relief for the blonde for the constant worrying, dreaming and obsessing over the Death Knight was tiring him out. It was starting to show among his clan, which he blamed on nightmares which wasn't too far from the truth if he was honest…

Today was the beginning of one of the many festivals (he had no clue about what the people of France would be celebrating this time) so Thomas easily slid away from those he called his family and into the streets of Paris. He knew it would be a big issue once he returned, but Thomas knew how to stick to the shadows and alleyways, his cloak that he used on rainy days aiding him in this moment of filtering through the large crowd. The blonde figured he could use the excuse of wanting to see what the people were celebrating. He had done so in the past, so why not now? After all, no one knew that he truly wished to be alone.

So, as he walked behind the celebrating citizens, Thomas kept to himself, doing his best to stay out of any authority figure’s eyesight. This time, the Romani boy was wearing dark purple silk pants, a lighter purple sash around his waist that dangled with golden coins, the designs on the sash images of the moon, sun, and stars all woven from thread. His feet were bare of any shoes, but his ankles again were decorated with golden bangles, as were his upper arms and his wrists. Minimal necklaces graced his neck, while newly pierced ears held small golden earings. His shirt was another poet shirt only this time this one opened up towards his lower body, exposing most of his upper chest while the sleeves went mid-elbow. All of this was hidden beneath his dark, almost black cloak on which he kept the hood up. No one paid attention to him though as they were too busy with their eyes on the festival.

Unable to help himself as his stomach grumbled unhappily from hunger, Thomas found a slightly abandoned food cart (the owner happened to be standing in front of his fruit cart, unable to pay attention to Thomas), so very quickly and quietly, the Romani boy swiped the closest thing he could and silently walked away. Now, he was sticking to the alleyways, until he stopped at one that was seemingly deserted. It was dark and it stunk, but even so, it was away from the celebrating people where he could finally be alone. Now as he sat upon a wooden crate in the alleyway, Thomas began to munch on the fruit he had stolen. An apple and an orange. Happily, the blonde began to munch on the apple, pocketing the orange, truly believing he will be left alone.

After talking to his commander the next day, Adam paid more attention to things connected to the gypsies. He wanted to be up to date with the measures concerning that group of people. They still weren't welcomed on the streets of France - which, frankly, Adam didn't understand why. Because not counting the occasional food stealing they rarely caused trouble. But most of the time they kept to themselves on the outskirts and ventured into the cities only to entertain people and earn some money along the way. The unreasonable hate against them was present nonetheless.

For a few long days Adam couldn't find the pretty blonde boy. It seemed he could vanish if he wanted, which proved to be a great skill even if it made it a bit hard for Adam to track him down. But the knight was well-connected and good at finding people. A few gold coins slipped here and there and his people provided him with information that led him closer to finding the delicate boy.

The next time he spotted him, the memory of the stolen kiss came back with full force and he was yearning again. But he stayed away. For now. He was just watching the boy, learning his habits and memorizing his moves, moods, expressions, the way he talked or walked. He was pretty sure that sometimes Thomas could feel his presence, because he kept looking over his shoulder and move around carefully, but Adam never let him take a glimpse of him. He could be sneaky like the gypsy. Or maybe the boy just got a bit paranoid, Adam's words about finding him and making him want the knight probably ringing in his ears.

Still it took roughly a month until Adam could see a change in the way he was carrying himself. His back became straighter, his steps more confident like someone who managed to persuade himself that the danger was over and he could relax. That made a small smile blossom on the knight's freckled face. It was time.

On the day of yet another festival - Adam not really interested in the reason for the merriment since he still considered himself English - they were sent out into the city to patrol. Some of them on horse, some on foot. Adam decided to walk the streets on his own on feet this time. He was wearing a black tunic over an undershirt and a lighter than expected chain-mail. The tunic had a golden colored edge and the embroidered lesser coat of arms of the Kingdom of France on his chest in golds and blues. (The French crown atop of a blue shield with the three fleurs-de-lis in gold.) The soft but strong light-brown belts around his hips were securely holding his dagger and sword on his left side, a couple of pouches containing some coins and other necessities on his right. Since it was a warm and sunny day he wasn't wearing his helmet. He hated it anyway. The picture was completed by black leather-pants and a pair of comfortable leather boots.

Moving among the citizens some greeted him or nodded when they recognized that he was a knight (or they realized who _he_ was). He just nodded back curtly and continued following a slim and short figure hiding under a black cloak. As he saw, very few people paid attention to the shadow passing them, but Adam knew who it was. By then he could recognize anywhere those naked feet adorned by the golden bangles.

Suppressing a small smile when he saw the boy steal an apple and an orange from an unattentive merchant, he followed him to the mouth of a slightly disgusting alley. Watching him without the hood for a long moment, the knight let his eyes drink in the pretty boy's sight. It's been so long since he saw his face from that close. He was enjoying that lucky apple to the fullest, some juice of the fruit running down his lips and chin, giving Adam sinful thoughts as he tightened his hold on the top of his sword's hilt.

"My, my. What have we here. You know that stealing is a sin too, don't you, Thomas?" he asked on a velvety voice raising a thick black eyebrow questioningly, his expression kinda amused by the shock on the boy's quickly reddening face.

Thomas should have kept his guard up. Now that he sat there, frozen with a half eaten apple in his hand, Thomas slowly turned to face the man he had tried so hard to avoid. How? How did the knight find him? Thomas thought he had been so careful! Or had he just been doomed from the start, only allowed to live due to how easily he could be followed?

"It is only a sin should I steal something of want. However, you can plainly see, this is of need." To emphasize his point, Thomas bit into his apple once more, before wiping the juices away from his mouth. Just the juices... not the memory of something… else.

His face was red, even as he now stood up and faced the knight, his body and mind nearly giving into the desire as he kept his eyes upon the knight. No! He had to stay focused. He couldn't let himself become distracted by what the knight did to him, how the knight woke inner feelings within him, made his loins and body ache with need and want just from impure dreams.

"So what brings you here Death Knight? Surely you did not come to enjoy the scenery of an alleyway while the festivities are carrying on!" Thomas took a defensive stance as he saw the knight come closer, but his eyes were now trained on the sword and dagger. The blonde really needed to learn how not to travel alone anymore. Not wanting to reenact their first meeting, Thomas took a deep breath, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Looking away when the taller male came close, Thomas didn't dare try to conjole the knight into letting him go. In fact, it was over being caught that the blonde didn't know what to do in this moment.

The knight tilted his head slightly to the side, electric blue eyes darkening a few shades while watching the gypsy boy wipe away the excess juice of the apple. He wanted to lick it off himself. Taste the sweetness on those plump lips again. The intensity of his lust surprised the knight once again, but he held himself back and licked his own lip instead. For once he was grateful for his tunic that reached down mid-thigh and more or less covered his awakening loins. How was it possible that this boy had such an effect on him each time he saw him?  
  
"True," he agreed with Thomas after a long moment of considereation as he stalked closer to him, all his attention focused on the beautiful boy. "This means I shouldn't arrest you and cut your hand or at least a finger off for lifting this apple..." he said snatching the apple from the boy's hand to take a bite himself and chew calmly, licking his freckled lips clean "or for that orange in your pocket," he finished, making it clear that Thomas has been watched by him for a while now. "But tell me then, Thomas..." he whispered his name with a playful expression, giving the apple back to him then he reached up to run his thumb across the boy's bottom lip. "...wouldn't it be unfair to deny another stolen kiss born from the very same need?" he murmured and leaned a bit closer to the boy, but before their mouths could meet, he stepped back and ran his fingertips along the deep opening of the shirt on Thomas' chest. Most of his clothes were still hidden by the black cloak, but some skin was left free there and Adam enjoyed its warm smoothness before he let his hand drop back to his side while straightening his back. "The festival is something that I don't care about much. It's not my celebration either. We have more similarities than you might think. For instance, we are both outsiders among the French. We'll never fully belong," he said watching the other man intently, a deep fire burning in the depths of his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I came here to admire you openly this time. Not just from the shadows. I've told you that I'd find you wherever you go," he smiled at him a bit. "But that's not the only reason. I know you don't trust me yet, but I want to change that. I have some information that could be useful for you and your people," he dropped his voice to make sure no one else heard them. "But it has a price, of course," he smiled again, his palm twisting over the sword's hilt as Adam shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Thomas's eyes grew wide as the knight mentioned both arresting and cutting off his hand or fingers for stealing his lunch (and dinner). Would this knight really be that cruel into doing such a thing over something so simple that grew upon the green trees? Then again, knights weren't known for kindness. Thomas instantly glared when the knight took his apple from him and took a bite from it. His stomach grumbled as if upset as well. Once he had the apple back, Thomas quickly took the last bite then tossed the core away where the nearby rats scurried by.

Watching the core becoming covered with dirt confirmed Thomas's suspicions. This alleyway was not paved, so if need be, the blonde could use the dirt beneath them to make a quick escape. To anyone with working eyes, it was now painfully obvious that he had been followed for a good while now. So Thomas did nothing but look away and clench his fists as the knight ran his finger against his lips and exposed chest.

"A stolen kiss is something of want, knight," he murmured low, looking away as he was yet again angry but this time at himself. At how stupid he was for thinking he was safe. However, once he saw the weak opening within the knight, the way he lusted for Thomas, the Romani boy planned to exploit it to his use. Besides, the way the knight kept using the term "we" (as if they could ever be anything more than players for a different team), had the blonde believing he could simply charm the knight like many of the women did on the Day of Fools festival, the only holiday celebration the people of France threw for the Romani. Not missing the way the knight held the hilt of his sword, as he mentioned a price for the information. Thomas cursed until he remembered the dagger.

"And what is it you want? A kiss, my dear knight? Because that is all I will offer. But, do be gentle with me, knight. For my last kiss was stolen from me by a beast who did not even think to wait for my full consent, but I will leave my offer of a kiss to you. Because you have waited like such a kind gentleman would do." Thomas let his brown eyes look directly into the bright blue hues, the blonde stepping closer and closer into the knight's personal space. Even though his mind rallied against what he was doing, the blonde ran his hands against the lower chest, slowly working his way up. He quickly swallowed then pressed his lips against the knight's, who now seemed not to want to waste any time once he was sure Thomas was not tricking him… about giving a kiss at least.

Thomas kept up with the knight in their kiss, letting their tongues battle and dance with one another, his hands groping around trying to remember exactly where that dagger was placed. He couldn't get… distracted… no matter... how... good it felt…

Adam saw the flicker of fear and insecurity in the blonde's eyes when he mentioned cutting off his hand or a finger. Not that he would do that to anyone if he wasn't under orders. He didn't like miming people. He preferred them to have a fair trial - which was rare nowadays as things were changing in Paris.

Watching the apple core roll away and the rats running off just to slowly creep back to check out the possible food source, Adam turned his blue gaze back to the shorter man and a small smile graced his handsome face. "Not when it's born from a deep need. Something you could probably feel before. Something that comes from the deepest part of you. Something inexplicable, burning and overwhelming. Never completely letting you go once you get a taste of that need..." he mused with a sensual look, curious if the boy knew what he was talking about.  
  
They engaged in a battle of stares for a long minute then Adam watched Thomas come closer with the graceful moves of a feline. The swaying of his hips, the fluidity in his moves mesmerized Adam as if the boy just put a spell on him. For a brief moment he wondered if the gypsy truly had that ability like it was rumoured. The young knight didn't close his mind to the things that couldn't be explained by human reason. He wondered if this petite man had that spark in him or he was just simply trying to charm Adam to let his guard down.  
  
He was about to reply to him when he felt a graceful hand on his chest moving higher and plump lips press against his freckled ones. The kiss felt just as sweet and hot like their first and soon Adam found himself closing his eyes and thrusting his tongue into the gypsy's welcoming mouth. This time he didn't have to force himself on Thomas and it was much better this way. His heart beat became a little erratic as he dived deeper, taking and giving more and more as their tongues danced together. He could feel the slight tremors shaking the boy's body as Adam slid a hand around the tiny waist to pull him closer until Thomas had to arch his back a bit to be able to keep up with the amazing kiss.

Adam could've easily lose himself in it, but years of training and his instincts that always seemed to help him out didn't let that happen. Not so soon. Maybe one day, when the boy would trust him and give himself to Adam willingly and without doubt. Maybe then the knight would lower his guard. But now he realized that the kiss was just a distraction and just when the boy's fingertips touched the hilt of the knight's dagger, Adam grabbed the slim wrist firmly.   
  
Breaking the kiss he looked down at the beautiful and slightly flushed boy, his other hand shooting up from his waist to the unusually cut hair to grip it by the nape and yank on it so the boy would look up at him without being able to move. "What was your plan, Thomas, hm?" he growled very disappointed and maybe a bit angry too for the sneaky attempt. "Steal my dagger and stab me while you deceive me with a willing kiss?" he growled, his fist tightening around the blonde hair, pulling on it a bit to make sure the boy's full attention was on him. "Never try to lie to me like this again. Don't offer yourself to me if you don't mean it. I don't want your lies when I'm trying to be honest with you and help your people. Understood?" he squeezed his wrist a bit tighter, knowing that it'd probably leave some faint bruises, but he didn't care.

"I could have taken you by force, but I've told you that's not my style. I prefer my lovers willing and when you stop thinking about what's expected of you, you become willing. I could feel and taste even now when you kissed me to play out your little plan when all I wanted to ask from you was to try and trust me and maybe spend a little more time with me so you could see what kind of man I really am. But it's clear for me now that you are not ready to admit even to yourself that you are attracted to me, another man. That you didn't care about how I could help you and your people. No, because you are too stuck in your own head and fears. It's a shame, really. Because there's so much more behind this pretty face. So much more I could show and teach you. But you were trying to abuse the trust I put in you for god knows why. Maybe the other knights, my commander and the rest of Paris are right about you Romani," he finished with a bitter taste in his mouth and a disappointed expression.   
  
He kept the eye-contact for a moment longer, letting Thomas see the hurt in his blue eyes then he let him go, taking a step back to put some distance between them in case Thomas decided to try something else against the now closed-up knight. He suddenly felt like a tricked fool for believing even for a moment that Thomas truly wanted to kiss him. He had his fair share of rejections too, but this action just stirred that dark side of him, making it feel truly disappointed. And now that was the only emotion he let to show on his otherwise neutral face.

The moment Thomas felt the hand grip his wrist, he became painfully aware of two things. One being that even without the weapons, the knight's physical strength surpassed his own, and two, this man could not be held in the same ranks that his people have come to know the knights and commander by. For even now, now that the knight knew he had been deceived by the blonde, he still chose not do take what was his "knightly right."

Thomas feared what would happen the day the knight finally decided it was time to collect. Would he remember all that what was said in this moment? So all he could do now, for fear to not anger the knight even further who had him by his hair and wrist. The blonde was in inner turmoil. He was afraid of what would happen to him now, but his inner-self was ready to roll over like a wanton kitten trying to offer itself for mating. It was getting difficult to manage.

Unable to look into the hurt blue eyes anymore (should he begin to start panting with his inner-self), Thomas backed away when he was let go. It was long moments that the blonde took, but once both he and that swirling mass of his inner-self were on the same page, Thomas finally spoke. However, he couldn't look anywhere but the ground and he now held his cloak - that had mistakenly opened during their kiss - tightly enclosed around his body, looking no better than a child trying to hide.

"You tell me to trust you. Yet, you force a kiss upon me. You say you have information of my people, and I must pay a price while you hold your sword…" Thomas didn't know why he was opening up to the knight, but he knew he couldn't let it happen like this. He could not let the image of his people be ruined by his miscalculated mistakes. "I simply went for your dagger to even the field. For what chance do I have should you decide to strike? It is against Romani nature to willingly kill or hurt another living creature unless it is for survival. Besides… even if I got the dagger from you, I wouldn't even know how to use it. Unless you're secretly a vegetable under all that armor."

He looked to the knight now, smiling lightly from his jest. He quickly put his head back down, hiding his face behind his hair, he also clutched the cloak tighter around himself. "But you do not understand. Men... men of my people…" he broke at this point, tears of frustration swelling up in his eyes before he wiped them away. "I am going against everything!" When the knight just looked at him, Thomas elaborated. "Men of my people... unless they have another brother to carry on their family name, do _not_ lay with other men. It is rare that men of my people get together, but it is not exactly forbidden to us. Family means everything to us. We do not care about fame or wealth, for we only entertain for coins simply because that is how we can survive the cold months."

Thomas looked at the knight, hoping he understood. "And I am an only son. Yet to be married and given to, to my wife. Unless you can bare my children… this could never work. I'd have to shame my family and my people… for you… a knight." Thomas laughed humorlessly at this. "One of the many knights who have and will end up hunting down my people. You are a knight first, a man second. If your commander ordered you to kill me, you'd have to do it, wouldn't you? You are here to protect the people of France... not the Romani… despite the fact that we are people of France… just children mother did not want," he now looked down once more, uncaring what the knight did now.

However, Thomas's mouth could not stop, even though he no longer looked to see if the knight was even with him or listening. "I know you are different knight. I would not have escaped the forest that first night should you be like the rest of them… and like a beast I have found myself wrought with need for your touch, I will admit that. However I cannot allow my loins to control what I should always be aware of. The safety of my people. I have seen the many evils you knights can do, it shows in how many of my people are gone now…" He now looked at the knight, glad he was still there. "Tell me what information you have, and I shall..." he paused "I shall pay your price. Whatever it may be now, should it have changed." He didn't know if he'd get that information now or if the knight even had information for him in the first place, but Thomas had to try. So, he'd do whatever it took. For his people. Because that's all that mattered to him... his people.

As the boy wrapped his cloak tightly around himself Adam was watching him with the same closed-up expression. He never interrupted his monologue and he had to admit that Thomas pointed out a few things that slipped Adam's attention either because of his lust or not knowing about them. His expression slightly softened, but his guards were still up.  
  
"You finally spoke from your heart. That kiss in the forest... You are right about it. I apologize, for the wine and my lust took the better of me. I had no right to do that," he slightly bowed, showing how serious he was about it. It was rare that a knight would ask for an apology because of his actions, and unheard of when doing that in front of a gypsy. Straightening up he slightly shook his head. "Your words hold reason, but don't you think that if I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it a long time ago? Do you think I've ever threatened you seriously? I wouldn't do that without a real reason and before you tell me I just threatened you like that a couple of minutes ago, no. That was just a warning. Not a threat."  
  
Watching Thomas hide behind his hair and his cloak, his voice dropping lower, Adam's finger twitched in need to go over and lift his head by his chin to comfort the boy, but he kept his distance. Listening to his people's customs Adam's heart got heavier. He understood the boy's resistance a bit better now, however... "I understand the weight laid on your shoulders. I just ask you this: think about what _you_ want to do. Family and traditions are important, but not when they make you unhappy and uneasy in your own skin. I know, because some tried to force me to take a wife and live a life that wasn't who I was. That's part of the reason I became a knight and then left England. I didn't want to live in a lie. I understand that this situation... with your people, you being a gypsy and me a knight... it's complicated. And to answer your question, yes, I'd have to kill you if I was ordered to do so. But... I'm starting to doubt myself that I could do it," he admitted quieter, but kept the eye-contact to let Thomas know he was telling him the truth.

Hearing that the boy lusted for Adam too carried a small ray of hope. Maybe he would reconsider at some point. "Your loyalty to your people is something to be admired though. I have to give you that. You are stronger than you might think. Not many would be able to put their group in front of their own needs. One day you might become a good leader," he said calmly now, their eyes meeting once again.

"You have to know that it wasn't my intention to put you in such a difficult position. I'll back off if that's what you wish me to do. But I'd still like to spend more time with you. As friends then. That's my price," he added despite the unsatisfied and opposing feelings of his darker side. He wasn't sure the 'friend' thing would work out, but they had to try to see. If Thomas would accept his offer.

Immediately when the knight bowed to him, Thomas backed away, wide-eyed. For no self-respecting knight would bow to a _Romani_! He looked around, almost worried a witness would haul them both away into the nearest cell. For surely, Thomas must be working some type of witchcraft upon France's newest high-ranking knight. Swallowing thickly, the blonde boy looked away, his face reddened, as he listened to the male speak, trying to answer his questions and offer advice of his own on Thomas's dilemma. Of course it was easy for him to answer that way. However, things were just as different here than they were in England. Usually a lone Romani meant a dead Romani. Besides, one didn't just "become" a knight here. It was what you were born into.

The blonde's head began to hurt as he thought of all the possibilities. It was best to start with what he knew and that was he was easily followed and tracked by the knight. A heavy wave of despair began settling in his heart now as he thought of the people in his clan. He thought of his aging parents, of his little niece, his rounding sister and her husband... the friends he had… and Mia, his wife-to-be should he not find his own bride… what if he let himself be the cause of their demise, simply because he hadn't been aware nor kept it to tradition? What if this was a trap set up for the blonde? To use a handsome, seemingly new knight to lure the Romani into a trap? What if this knight was following him to learn all that he could about his clan so they could take them all out easily? Thomas's heart clenched. Could they be the friends that the knight offered? Doubt and worry was clearly etched onto his face.

"You understand… I should not simply trust you, just like you should not trust me," he murmured, not having the strength to look at the knight. How funny was it that the usually smart-mouthed, trouble-making Thomas among the Romani was now a quiet quivering kitten in front of this knight. Quietly, as if not to startle the rats scurrying about, Thomas spoke: "How do I know this is not just an elaborate trap to capture my people? And before you say you love me and want me only..." Thomas shook his head as he still tried to wrap his mind around the idea. "How could you claim to love someone you'd end up having to execute? For if you even lift a hand to help one of my kind, you will be demoted or worse."  
  
Thomas then paused and had to laugh for a brief moment. "All this claim of love and want, and I don't even know _your_ name knight." The despair in his heart forbade the blonde from smiling, instead causing him to hang his head. For he saw no plausible winning outcome in this. For should the knight be lying to him... he would endanger his people, his clan, family and friends. Should the knight actually be _honest_ and want him the way the blonde was finding himself dreaming of (for not all were sex dreams!) then Thomas would have to give up all that he was taught, shaming his family, and most likely being cast out. What future and worth would he be if even _he_ was a castout of the Romani? Then should the two try to be friends, the blonde could not see any way that would work. For where could they meet in peace? Should they get caught, the knight would have to act. Nothing good ever came out of romance, no one was left without being hurt. Even these two, even without starting he could read it in the knight's eyes - and wow when did he get so close?! - how he was already hurting as was Thomas. But how do you even try when there was no way for them to win? Now, he was just frustrated and it showed in his voice.

"If I am or not, a leader has to make his sacrifices. He comes last, knight, you should know this. Please, just give me this so called information. Your knights and the rest of France may not care about us Romani, but I do," he spoke, his voice shaking as the two of them seemed to gravitate towards one another. Just to himself, the blonde decided it safe to admit how he wanted the knight's comfort, even more so when he finally learned his name.

"It's a losing game…" he murmured to the knight, even as he buried himself in the arms of the stronger male. "Please prove me wrong... Adam," he whispered as he tried out the knight's name, now leaning up and finally, _finally_ giving into that insane pleasure and allowing himself to enjoy what he wanted all along. He kept his hands in the dark silken hair of the knight as their mouths melted together, this time no distractions. Although, too many emotions ran through the blonde. Some of frustration, some of want, some of _love_ (which surprised him), but most of all belonging. Tears sprang free from the Romani's eyes, more so when they both pulled apart for air. With a weak fist, he beat on the knight's chest. "A knight… of all things, you have to be a knight..."

"I am very well aware of the fact that we shouldn't trust each other yet. That's why I suggested getting to know each other a bit," the knight shrugged and he shook his head too. "I wouldn't try to deceive you with talking about feelings that aren't there and whether you believe me or not, I'm not trying to lure you into a trap and use you to get to your people. We know where they live and coming up with a reason to imprison them would be easy. If we wanted to. But I don't want that. Your people didn't do anything against me," he shrugged once again then sighed. "You... you make me think about dangerous things..." he sighed.

It was true. Adam never liked killing people, but he did it without hesitation when he was ordered. But now, if he was to kill this boy, he doubted he would be able to do it. Which would mean disobeying his orders, which - as a good knight - he never did and would be a shame. He'd lose his honor. Probably he'd be demoted or released from his duties. He had no idea what he'd do then. He liked to be a knight, but not to see the sparkling of the light in this boy's eyes? Or see the plump lips part with barely hidden need? He doubted that he could live with himself if he made that light go out of those warm eyes that whispered 'home' to him. If he just took a gypsy into his bed, that wasn't such a big deal - many did it in brothels - but being friends and maybe falling in love with one... Adam didn't know what that'd bring on his head if it ever turned out. Probably not much good.

"You're right, the leader comes last... But that doesn't mean he should deny everything from himself," he mumbled, but was too mesmerized by that look on the pretty face to really concentrate on the conversation. "Adam... my name is Kinght Adam M. Lambert," he whispered and just realized how close they got again. When did that happen? Why was so hard to stay on guard around this tiny man? Either way he found himself wrapping the gypsy into his long and strong arms, sighing shakily when he heard his name from those gorgeous lips. Damn, he fit so perfectly against his bigger and broader form!

And then they were kissing again, his hands stroking along the boy's sides and back then his fingers getting lost in the already messy blonde hair as their tongues were dancing sensually. How did this gypsy boy manage to stir up everything inside Adam like this? Why did it feel while kissing him as if he knew this boy from somewhere? Because he was sure he'd never met him before. He would remember someone like Thomas. Still, deep down he felt content and warm when he was around him. He could only hope that this was the reason why the boy seemed to be unable to stay away from him too.

Adam didn't budge an inch when Thomas hit his chest with his fists. He just looked down at him with a knowing look and cupped the tear-stained face in his big and warm hands that were a bit rough from using his sword a lot. "The Lord placed us into this situation with a reason. And I'll try to prove you wrong, Thomas. I swear on my honor. And I'll start with telling you that there are steps that will be made against your people. Stricter orders and rules against the Romani presence in France. I want you and your people to be very careful. Try not to show yourselves too much and don't get into trouble," he warned him, telling him just enough to let him feel the weight of the words and the very real threat hanging over their head, but not giving out confidental information, thus breaking his kinght vow.

Thomas slowly pulled back from the knight. It wasn't enough to be out of his grasp, but enough to where they could look upon one another and speak. He chewed on his own swollen lip a tiny bit, unsure of what to think. His mind was already beginning to run into overdrive as his inner-self was all but yearning for the knight. He was doing his best to ignore it for now. However it was new to feel it so strongly, not to mention the new sensations he was _willingly_ letting himself give into for the _knight_. If there was any time Thomas would have agreed with his parents about knowing when to stay away from trouble, now would be the time. However, this knight, had yet to _give_ him a reason not to trust him. So, for once… Thomas was going to be selfish. He was going to allow himself to explore this new dangerous route. His inner-self... in many times, hadn't led him astray before, so why now? Even though his heart felt heavily weighed down, as if he was drowning, Thomas rested his head over the knight's chest, clinging to him like a long lost-lover would. It was strange, but it brought him comfort to do so.

Why? Why ever since that first kiss, he was unable to forget about this knight? What made him so special?!? He looked up at the other male for a brief moment, just in time for the knight, no, for Adam to cup his face and promise to prove him wrong. But it was the next piece of information that had the blonde clutching at the other. He swallowed thickly, pulling back.

"What do you mean? We're already on a tight leash! What do you mean stricter orders?! We're barely getting by as it is!" Thomas pulled back. "I'm sorry... my… my people!" he looked at the knight, hoping he understood. This would be a perfect moment for knights to strike his people! He dashed quickly down the alleyway, but he only made it halfway before he turned around and ran back to him. "Thank you," he murmured quickly to the knight, giving him one quick kiss upon his lips then gave Adam his purple sash from around his waist, a promise to meet again, before he ran off to see his people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

After seeing his clan and delivering the news to his people, at first, it was a tough transition for Thomas. For many of the Romani had not wanted to believe him, for he would not give up the "Death Knight" as his source of information. But seeing as how Thomas was constantly adamant about the safety of his people, they didn't give him too much of a hassle. It took a few months for the changes. While the changes at first were subtle, the knights making the Romani leave their usual spots then the bigger changes came. Threats of being imprisoned, rations of food they cooked being eaten by knights, and worst of all their hard-earned coins being taken from them! That never sat well with Thomas, so usually, with a slight of hand or with the assistance of his smoke powder that blinded those who didn't know how to guide themselves through it, Thomas would take their coins back while ushering his people in the many hideaways they had in the city.

Many of the Romani feared it was time for them to get up and leave, find somewhere new, but the Elders didn't want to, claiming it would pass while some claimed to love France too much to leave. Thomas was beside himself. For he wanted to leave for his people, but Adam... his knight. His heart clenched. He stayed out of the topic, always getting up and leaving when it was brought up.

Now it was nighttime, and Thomas was by himself with his black cloak drawn tight around his form, the hood up. He let out a shaky breath as he was walking by a building he became familiar with. The knight's barracks. His heart rate usually sped up crazily, for any knight could come out and assault him, but usually, usually only Adam came. Still, he feared. Knowing that now the Romani were being hunted even more, and Thomas more so due to his many involvements with many knight's "duties".

Soon, he heard footsteps join his, but he kept wary until he saw his own sash being held up by a familiar freckled hand. He turned, facing Adam with a warm smile. How was it, these midnight walks, their long talks, stolen kisses, and mere closeness, like the hand holding they were doing now, were all the blonde came to cherish so dearly? He didn't dare put his hood down, not while they were so close to the knight's commander's home and territory, but he swallowed as he clutched onto the knight.

"It's getting worse my knight," he murmured. "We're barely getting by, we're making ourselves scarce enough to survive. Yet your beasts still find us." Thomas no longer ranked Adam on the same level with the other knights, not when he constantly tried to help him and his own people without disobeying his own orders. He gripped onto the knight's hand, tightly until they were both in a place they deemed safe from prying eyes and ears.

Funny how it happened to be an abandoned Romani den that dwelled underground. Both had furnished it with lights, blankets for them to sleep upon (although they never did), food (that was mainly Adam), and things to entertain them (Thomas). It was here that Adam had also began to teach Thomas how to speak and read English. Now that they arrived, Thomas let his hood fall back seconds before he paced.

"Adam! Things… things are bad! My people are talking of leaving, and I, I, I…" he shook his head, stopping his pacing as he now stood still. “ _I can't go with them_ …” he finished off, now looking at his knight, hoping he could understand his turmoil like he usually did. What weapon had the knight pierced him with to make him want to abandon everything for him? Whose arrow or sword pierced his heart? What was he, an eighteen year old to do? Abandon his people for his one chance of love that may fail? Or abandon what could be his greatest love to his people that may not even make it?

"Adam… what am I to do? If they go, I can't… I can't… " His legs carried him over to the knight then, his hands cupping the freckled face, noting the way he was slightly tanner than the other, but not by much. "I can't leave you now," he murmured, voice a low whisper despite it being them two.

What Adam feared became reality. He remembered his discussion with his commander about the changes reagarding the Romani. But he didn't think they would affect the gypsies' life that much that they pushed them to the verge where they were left with two choices: starving and taking the risk of getting caught while stealing to be able to eat, or leave Paris. Adam didn't want that, because it'd mean Thomas would go with them. The knight was sure about that and each morning before getting out of bed he wondered if it was the day when he wouldn't find Thomas on the streets or meet up with him in their secret place. Each night when they agreed to meet near the barracks, Adam's heart was heavy until he spotted the familiar cloaked figure and saw the recognition in his body language when the knight showed the purple sash in his hand. It became his most treasured object. Often he had it with him hidden securely either in his leather sack on his waist or somewhere in his room at the barracks.

It reminded him of the petite blonde. Keeping himself to his word, he didn't try to come on to the boy, although it was killing him more than once. His darker side was lusting for him so badly when he was close, but he held himself and his desire back and settled with a few stolen kisses, hugs or having the boy sitting on his lap in their hideout. But tonight was different.  
  
He saw and felt the desperation in Thomas' pacing and when he came over to cup Adam's face, the knight pulled him on his lap, wanting to comfort him the best he could. "I know, pretty. I know it's getting worse, and it's killing me that I can't help you better. You should somehow ease up on stealing back the money my knights take away, because they are getting angrier from that with each passing day. I'm worried they would put a bounty out on your head. Please, be more careful, Thomas. I don't want to have you arrested and executed. Romani rarely gets a trial now. They either cut off the thieves' hands or imprison them before the hanging. I couldn't bear to see you on the rope or your beautiful hands cut off," he murmured and took both of said slender hands in his to press kisses on both the back of them and into the dry palms.

"I know you are thinking of leaving with your people in case they decide to do that. Things won't get better... so maybe you should leave with them. I don't want that, but your safety and life is more important to me than my feelings for you," he looked into the familiar brown eyes, feeling his own freckled cheeks heat up a bit. He restrained himself from talking about his feelings for Thomas, because he didn't want to make the boy's situation even more difficult, but the more he knew the blonde, the deeper his feelings got for him, turning lust into love. And there was something in the air, like something was coming and the knight feared that he'd miss his chance to come clean to this strong and complicated being that was sitting on his lap like he belonged there.

"I'm in love with you," he finally confessed and averted his eyes. "I know I shouldn't. I know we are supposed to be friends, but I fell in love with you during these months and I won't be ashamed of it or hide it from you. It's just how it is. You don't have to say or do anything about it, I understand. I just had to tell you. I needed you to know..." he finished, his thumbs drawing circles on the smooth skin on the back of Thomas' hands, fearing what he'd see if he looked up right then. The usually strong and confident "Death Knight" was rendered into a blushing, vulnerable man by a blonde gypsy boy. How did this become his life?

As he sat in the lap of his knight, Thomas held onto the dark haired male, his soft hands tightly gripping onto the stronger ones. "Adam... you… you love me?" The blonde wasn't sure how to respond to that. Of course the two had grown closer over these past few months, but for the knight to admit that he loved him... Thomas swallowed thickly. How was he going to leave Paris now? How was he going to get by without his knight? He doubted he could live forever hidden down here or even with the knight. Looking his Adam in the eye, Thomas leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his body trembling with a wild passion that quickly overcame the blonde, much like their first night. For the first time, in their many kisses or touches, Thomas opened up the knight's shirt and pants as well his own. While their tongues danced with one another, saliva being exchanged between the two, Thomas laid back, pulling the knight on top of him. "Please, my knight… I… I know you won't leave with me… and I do not know how long I can stay… so please… " he blushed heavily. "I want to give myself to you."

The response he wanted to give the other man died in his throat. He wanted to say "yes, yes, I love you," but the next sentences that came out from that alluring mouth rendered Adam speechless. He could only watch the deep blush color the beautiful face and flawless neck, spreading down to the smooth revealed chest and the knight could do only one thing: follow Thomas' move so his bigger body would cover the gypsy's. "Thomas..." he whispered howering above him, searching his eyes but Adam could only find determination in them. He was sure and serious about what he was saying and Adam had to swallow hard, his whole body suddenly shaking with barely contained lust.

He's been waiting so long for this and suddenly it all seemed like a dream in the soft candle light of the hideout. One hand reached up to caress the long blonde fringe out of Thomas' face and he leaned down to press his lips against the other man's. He tasted just as sweet as on the countless times they had tasted each other. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for these words. I'll treasure them for the rest of my life," he promised and then his mouth slid down on the boy's neck, kissing a trail down on the opening of his shirt. Fingers pulled aside the fabric so his freckled mouth could discover and excite the small and already erect nipples one by one. He coulnd't know if this was the only one time they could do this, so he wanted to cherish every moment of it. Not to mention, that he knew Thomas hasn't been touched yet so he wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world.

"You are beautiful..." Adam whispered, looking up at the flushed blonde. "I'll show you just how much I really love you," he whispered and then his hands pulled out the already open shirt from the boy's loose pants so he could kiss his way down on the pale stomach, tongue dipping into the cute belly button and teeth nipping along the waistband of Thomas' pants. Adam slid a hand on the growing bulge between the slightly spread legs and started massaging the blonde through the fabric.

The blonde, unable to contain his lust for the knight above him was trembling with wild need. His heart was silently breaking, as he knew now that he'd never be able to leave the streets of France. Not unless his knight left with him. As the dark haired knight began to run his tongue against his body (which by the way felt fantastic! [as if his erect nipples weren't a clue to how much he liked it]), the blonde was panting already, arching his body under those sinful lips and that talented yet wicked tongue. Thomas gasped and actually let a small moan pass his lips as the knight focused on the buds, licking and sucking on them, making them harder than he'd ever felt them before. How was the man above him able to give him so much pleasure just from this simple action?! The Romani had his legs easily spread, his constant squirming already making his pants slide down dangerously low on his hips, his hard cock clearly straining inside of them.

"Adam… please…" So many things he was wanting to say, but the words were just unable to be formed correctly due to their urgency to escape from his lips. "Please, Adam…" he groaned again, uncaring how many octaves his voice would rise. After all, it was just them who knew of this place. The blonde never wanted the sun to rise again; he never wanted this night to end. He knew he was ruined now, for now there was no chance that another could claim him. For no mere touch from another would feel like this, right? To have his inner-self panting along with himself, ready to offer himself like the finest dish for the richest kings?

"Please love me Adam… please make love to me…" Once he could, Thomas took off his shirt although his cheeks were covered in a wild flush as he did so. By this time, Adam had just happened to lick his belly button and it made him giggle, clench his tummy a bit, but the damn teeth made the blonde suck in a deep breath, the sudden realization that this _was_ happening coming to mind.

A brief panic settled into his mind, telling him he needed to be on alert for his people, but then Adam was working those magical hands against his crotch, his poor cock twitching in interest as it was already weeping from the tip as they remained trapped inside of his pants. Needless to say, that panic that settled in had dissipated quickly. With a shaky breath, the blonde leaned up on his forearms, his eyes watching as the knight seemed delighted by teasing his body into hardness. When the knight looked up at him, Thomas swallowed but slowly realizing what the look was for, nodded and lifted his hips, giving his permission to the knight as he took his last few pieces of clothing off. If anything remained it was just the few pieces of jewelry around his ankles and wrists.

When skin finally met skin, Thomas was moaning instantaneously, arching and desperate for friction and warmth. How?! Why would his people deny this if it felt so good!? They hadn't gotten even to the main part, and maybe it was Thomas's virginal inexperiences that made everything seem heightened, but it felt so damn _good_. He was almost furious Adam hadn't kept trying that night in the forest, _almost_.

"A-Adam..." the blonde whimpered, pulling those black locks desperate to be face-to-face. So many new sensations ran through him and he didn't know what to do with them. He needed to see his knight, to know he was being affected too. That he was being wrapped up in the same spell as he. How was he expected to leave now!? They were going to need to have a serious talk. Still, that could wait. As he now was running his hands through the black hair that was as dark as the moonless night, even in their candlelit hideout, Thomas looked at his freckled knight, how handsome he was, and he almost let himself be overwhelmed with tears. He merely pressed their lips together, letting their tongues dance and tastes mix. Thomas now realized he felt like he found his soulmate while his inner-self felt as if they were finally coming home. It was as if their wandering was over… yet a sadness still lurked (although small), expectant of doom (and he easily ignored it for this one and rare moment).

"Please make love to me, Adam… and... and please teach me how to pleasure you," he murmured between pecks of their lips as his hands shakily began to tug off Adam's shirt.

Fully undressing the willing boy was something Adam wanted to do for so damn long and finally he got permission. The wait was worth it though, because the more of that flawless smooth skin got revealed, the higher Adam's hunger for the Romani got. His own dick was pressing hard against his undergarments and pants, but he forced himself to be patient. He knew that Thomas was untouched - a fact that only messed with his lusting mind even more - and he wanted to make this as pleasurable to him as possible.

So he pulled off the remaining clothes with practiced movements then crawled over the naked and beautiful boy to listen to his soft begging and give him the kiss he was longing for. He tasted sweeter than anything he’d tasted and he wanted it again, all the time. He didn't want to stop touching and tasting and worshipping this breathtaking being, but his desperate demands reached Adam’s ears and mind and he pulled back enough to kneel up and help the boy take off his white shirt, revealing a sea of endless freckles and pale skin in the warm candle light.  
  
He didn't say anything with words, but his quickly darkening eyes told Thomas much more than what his mouth could as Adam next reached to unlace his leather pants and take it off along with his underwear until he was kneeling there in all his naked glory, long and thick cock standing proudly and wet at the tip from the desire for this boy. He ran a soothing hand up and down on a shaking thigh and was just drinking in the amazing sight. "You are so breathtaking... You have no idea what you're doing to me..." he whispered hoarsely, his hand sliding up on Thomas' inner-thigh to nudge it more to the side and expose his crack. Adam's lustful gaze darted down there as his fingertips lightly traced the virgin hole on the depths of his crack. He let them trace it, gently rub against it and while doing so he tore his gaze from there, impatient to finally bury himself in that hot tightness. "I'll make love to you now and give you so much pleasure that you'll never want another..." he looked into Thomas' brown eyes that were glistening with pure desire in the warm light.

After that he pulled his hand back and reached for a bottle of oil on the nearby table. He pulled the cork out and poured some on his fingers and the boy's balls, letting it slide down to his crack then his fingers were back, massaging the oil around and against the tight hole. "Just relax and feel... focus on me," he said softly as he leaned over him again while a finger started lightly pressing against the tight ring of muscles. He caught Tommy's mouth in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips and when the boy got lost in the sensations, he slowly but steadily pushed one finger inside, lightly moving it around and fucking in and out of the trembling body. He wanted to take his time because he didn't want to hurt this wonderful boy.

Thomas shivered wildly as he felt Adam's naked body against his, the act in itself was so, so... _different_ than anything he ever felt before. First of all, he never knew how heated and sensitive his body could get, as it seemed a blush was spreading wildly. Next he noticed just exactly _what_ he was doing to his knight as that long and hard cock stood at full attention between his shaking thighs. He slowly reached down and gripped it, using the leaking juices from the tip to slick his hand, doing whatever he could to make his (what he was already sure was unpleasureable) strokes easier. The blonde chewed at his bottom lip or let out a shaken breath a few times, the nerves of being new and undesirable for the knight getting to him, but even so… he wanted to enjoy this moment. If only he'd stop thinking so much...

It didn't matter how much he thought though, because now his knight was taking his breath away. What was this? Murmurs of another? Why would he want anyone else? No one else could bring what Adam did… there's no one he wanted to share these moments with! With a quick and fleeting breath, he told Adam this, reassuring him that it was only him that was for the Romani boy. Now his heart silently ached at how his Adam wouldn't leave with him. He tried not to let it show though. Even now, now as the stronger male above him began to slick him up with... oil? What was…?

Any train of thought the blonde had quickly derailed and dissolved as the strong finger slid into his body, stretching him out. Gasping for air wasn't an option because now his mouth was pressed to Adam's, his tongue fiercely dancing along with the knight's own inside his mouth. He relaxed enough to miss that one finger became two, then two became three. He only noticed again when Adam pulled back to add more oil, the fingers now steadily fucking him lose, Thomas's body squirming and aching for more.

The boy's unsure hand on his dick surprised - nearly shocked - Adam and he couldn't stop a deep and loud moan to escape him. The touch was rougher with the lack of oil, but his pre-cum made the drag bearable on his oversensitive skin. The knight didn't mind, because it was much rawer this way. The uncomfortable feeling was overwritten by the fact that it was the gypsy boy's unexperienced hand on him and he found himself bucking into the grip around him, his breathing hitching and his eyes rolling shut from the nearly painful pleasure.  
  
He opened his eyes to the reassuring words of the blonde that there wouldn't be anyone else. Knowing now that the boy wanted him just as much made Adam's heart skip a beat. Then they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, the boy's hand falling away from Adam's cock. He didn't mind that, because if he kept his strokes up, he knew he'd have come before he could even get near the beautifully stretching virgin ass.

The knight made sure to do a thorough job and he was fascinated by how greedily the boy's body was accepting his fingers. Soon he was fucking him loose with three of his digits and that's when he had to pull back and add more oil and watch the easy slide in and out. The desire that made Thomas squirm and arch and fuck his body down on the fingers was written all over his flushed face, pupils blown, wet and swollen lips parted and panting with need. He was the most beautiful thing Adam'd ever seen. He told him that as he screwed his fingers into him a few more times, brushing against that magical spot that sent a wild joy through the boy. Adam wanted him to experience that and when he slicked up his rock-hard cock and lined up to push the wide tip inside, his goal was to hit it with each stroke once Thomas got used to the stretch and feeling of being full of the knight's cock.

Thomas, feeling more than ready groaned and arched higher as the knight kept stretching his hole and slicking him up with the oil. His cock was aching for release along with leaking at the tip, just as Adam's was. The Romani believed his body was more than willing by now to accept what the knight could offer if it now put up little to no resistance, even began fucking back on Adam's fingers, trying to receive the best pleasure yet.

"P-please Adam... I'm ready. I'm ready," he begged when their kisses broke apart, wanting the pleasure the other male promised to begin. Deep down he was still apprehensive about it, but the way his body yearned for the primal need, it didn't matter to him so much anymore.

Now, as the blonde kissed Adam a few more times, growing more confident with Adam and now going at it like fierce warriors, both using their tongues to try and subdue each other as even still Adam stretched and fucked him with three fingers, the blonde was a shivering mess. The sounds of a constant wet squelch from his hole along with their moans and spit being exchanged just brought the blonde that much lower in his need.

When they broke apart again, the blonde had his hands on the knight's shoulders, his hand no longer stroking Adam's long cock, as they were now busy clawing into that freckled skin. The blonde couldn't stop panting and squirming once he laid back, Adam's fingers being the only thing he could focus on right now. Well, receiving the pleasure from Adam's fingers maybe. A high keen wail escaped his lips as Adam called him beautiful, and the blonde wanted to shake his head, tell Adam he was the beautiful one. Nothing but power and confidence, being more than handsome in this moment and demanding the attention just like the knight he was in the streets. The blonde couldn't find the words to speak though, his mouth gone dry, his lips doing nothing more than letting gasps of pleasure or a small groan escape him for the time being.

Then Adam hit something. Something on the inside of him with his fingers and Thomas was screaming to the heavens, bucking fiercely like a wild stallion. However it didn't happen just the one time, it happened every single time the knight above him ran his fingers over what he found. Every time the blonde caught onto the idea to ask what the knight was doing, sure enough Adam sent him into another frenzy of screaming and squirming from that magical spot being touched. The virginal boy now was displayed wide and open for the knight, begs for the knight to give him more of that magical pleasure being the only thing that could leave his lips, his chest was rising and falling with each gasping breath, his head tilted to the side -the right - as his eyes were closed, his hands gripping onto the sheets beneath them as his lower body continued to buck and writhe.

In this moment, Thomas was nothing but a mere phantom of his former self, as beforehand he'd follow his people and never let himself be touched this way… now he was begging for it. Even without realizing his mouth was moving or that Adam was actually listening and began to slide himself inside the blonde's hole with slow thrusts, Thomas still begged. How far has he fallen in his need? Finally, with his ass flush to Adam's hips, the freckled man's cock buried deep inside, rubbing against his inner walls, Thomas spoke briefly of the major chains that still plagued his heart.

"I'm yours Adam… Please don't leave me," he begged, now wrapping himself tightly around Adam, arms and legs, for their first mating.

Watching the boy fall apart under him from what the knight was doing for the very first time to him, turned Adam on so much more. He was sure that if he didn't hold back, he'd have come even before he could enter the squirming and already sweaty body. A body that was to die for. So tiny and tight compared to his much bigger and wider one. He loved the way Thomas was scratching at his freckled skin in his pleasure and how it was surrounding his throbbing and weeping cock with a slick heat.

"Just look at you..." he whispered hoarsely, propping himself on his forearms and placing them in a way that one hand gripped Tommy's bony shoulder and the other cradled his nape to keep his head in place, making him look up at Adam. "Breathtaking and so... so tight..." he groaned with pleasure and want and that's when he couldn't hold back anymore. He let the boy envelope him in the cage of his arms and legs and then the knight started fucking into him.  
  
It was a heady feeling. All the waiting - the months - longing for Thomas was so worth it, because this felt even better than he could ever imagine. He moved slowly at first, listening to the beautiful and exciting sounds the boy was making with each move Adam made. Then his words registered and his expression softened further. The knight opened up - which he rarely did. Thomas was seeing a vulnerable and honest side of him that very few knew about and he lightly scratched the boy's nape to make him look into his eyes.

"I won't ever leave you. You are _mine_. No matter what the circumstances, you are _mine_. Forever," he whispered hoarsely and he meant it. He was madly in love with the gypsy and he couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. He didn't care what this love might bring on their heads. He just wanted to get lost in it, satisfy that urging dark need to possess this young boy. If he could, he would never let him out of his sight. And now he surrendered himself to Adam so beautifully it made Adam's heart clench and his thick and long cock fuck into him harder and faster, the slapping wet sounds making him go at it like there was no tomorrow. He could see and feel that the blonde boy could take it. He was so ready for this. So ready for the knight to claim him and that made Adam suck and bite on the plump lower lip, drinking in each sound of pleasure.

Breathing heavily as the knight above him slid in and out of his body, the blonde couldn't contain the gasp of shock from hearing those words. The knight's hand on his nape prevented him from turning his head each time, light scratches here and there to remind him to turn his head should the knight not do it himself, but what he saw in his eyes, that raw honesty... it shocked him a bit. He hadn't expected the knight to be so earnest in wanting him in as much as the Romani came to loving Adam. Of course, this felt right… this felt like what he had been searching for in a lover, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else… but even as the knight and Thomas began to move as one, their bodies meeting and burning up slowly together... the blonde's mind wanted to fight it, wanted to make him ask. He just couldn't be damned right now. Not with the way that hard and large cock began fucking harsher and quicker into him, making the blonde moan no better than a common whore, his entire body clenching around the male from this pleasure.

Sounds of their mating could be heard throughout their room, harsh pants… flesh meeting flesh, his cock leaking upon his lower abdomen, completely abandoned for now as he focused on the pleasure the knight's rutting gave him. When it registered Adam's lips were touching his, the blonde surged forward, attacking Adam's mouth with his own, his eyes closed as his moans and cries were now being swallowed by the other male. With a tentative hand, Thomas placed a hand upon Adam's chest, rubbing over his nipples until they hardened, then pinching the sensitive buds, knowing that was a stimulation for some.

The surprise was evident on the blonde boy's flawless and flushed face, but that look was quickly blocked when Adam kissed him passionately, swallowing each moan and cry of pleasure. He let the boy's shoulder go, but kept his other hand on his nape and slid his free hand down along Thomas' side and thigh to pull his leg higher up on his broad back.

That's when he felt those slender fingers starting to play with his pink nipples, making the knight moan back into the kiss and fuck faster into the boy. The new angle of his leg gave him better access and he managed to ram his dick against that magical spot with each long and hard stroke. He knew the boy would feel it for days and that's exactly what Adam wanted. He wanted Thomas to remember with each step who's been there - with whom he'd laid. _To whom he belonged..._

That thought itself made his hard cock throb and leak some more in the tight and warm body. "I want to come into you, love... Stroke yourself. I want to see you fall apart under me..." he panted on the wet and swollen lips, grey-blue eyes meeting seemingly black ones on which the golden light of the candles reflected. He was so beautiful that it was nearly painful for Adam to look at him, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away. The sight was burning into his mind, moving something deep inside. Distant memories, perhaps. Even if it didn't make sense at the moment. But he _knew_ what Thomas needed and he wanted him to have it all.

Groaning louder into Adam's mouth, the Romani couldn't help the way he curled his toes from the constant pleasure over that damned magical spot being hit inside of him by Adam's cock. His hands were now clawing into the knight's chest, acting no better than the primal beast he once called Adam, more than sure that if his pleasure was stopped now (or anytime soon) that he would be no better than the mentioned beast. How? How had the knight done it? How had he changed everything for him?

Slowly pulling back from their kiss, yet staying close enough to breathe in the same air as him, Thomas began praising Adam, chanting his name over and over as he sped up his already wonderful thrusts, that now because of the new angle, came quicker and deeper. Wild trembles were running up his spine, lips swollen and bruised, the blonde's body sticky and slick with sweat, even his sliver of hair a matted mess. He was no longer the boy he once was and that was plainly obvious. It was clear now that he was the Knight's, for the blond could only focus on him and only him. Despite the fact that his own cock was leaking heavily to the point it was already making a small pool, Thomas only focused on Adam, the Romani was so lost in him and he didn't even know it.

"Yes! Please!" he gasped out when Adam mentioned coming into him. He had no clue what it fully entailed (after all, his people didn't talk about sex. They believed in holy purity until their wedding day), but he at least knew it meant them becoming one… well, he assumed it did. With a shaky hand (for he had never done this to himself even), Thomas wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to stroke like Adam instructed him to do. With a broken whimper, the Romani began to stroke in slow motions, not finding his hand very satisfying until a quick motion from Adam aided him in using the already leaking cum from his tip to make the strokes easier. Now the blonde was stroking in wild earnest, unbelieving in what he missed out on for so many years. He didn't care if his strokes were out of rhythm with Adam's thrusts, Thomas was now focused on finding his release, the damn tension high, the urge to come apart far too great. He couldn't focus on anything, nothing but Adam and coming. So finally, finally, when it became too much, the blond clenched around the knight's cock tightly as he came apart, his hand still stroking wildly as he came onto his chest, his body bucking and squirming, restless and wild as so many new sensations ran through him for the first time.

Shiver after shiver ran down on the knight's spine. His broad back and chest glistening with sweat over the sea of freckles and flushed skin, which was stinging lightly from the boy's scratches. He knew he'd have some marks the next day, but he didn't mind. It was just fair and he loved it anyways. He loved how Thomas was giving up all of his control and just let himself _feel_ Adam and these new sensations. He was breathtaking in his rapture and Adam never wanted to see it end.

But the urge to reach the peak was getting stronger in both of them so when the knight noticed that the boy didn't stroke his own cock the way he was supposed to, he looked down between them and helped Thomas wet his palm and fingers in the pool of the leaked precum. After that the difference immediately became clear, because his voice got higher and the moans and disbelieveing comments came louder, urging Adam to fuck him as hard and fast as he dared, not caring about cramping, tired or shaking muscles or the sweat drops sliding down on his freckled skin or dropping on Thomas. He could barely breathe by then from the intensity of their lovemaking - no, it was more like mating, like beasts do and it felt amazing and mind-blowing.  
  
And then a wrecked sound left the bigger man as he felt that wonderful ass tighten around him so hard it nearly strangled his painfully hard cock. He could barely hear the shocked and desperate cry of pleasure - although it was quite loud - because the blood was drumming in the knight's ears and feeling the blonde come all over them only made the haze in his mind thicker. His rhythm never paused or faltered - he fucked Thomas through his orgasm and then he let himself go too and with a hoarse yell his seed spurted from his cock deep, deep inside that sweaty body, shaking it with a few more rough thrusts as the world ceased to exist for them.

After his own release, Thomas slowed down his stroking, his dry mouth swallowing, trying desperately to regain the lost air into his lungs. The blond was clenching tighter and tighter around Adam, feeling much over-sensitized before he cried out as the knight finally stilled, making them both one. "Oh gods…" he croaked out with a shaky breath once the world came back to them. With every small movement, the Romani grunted and asked Adam not to move. Needing a moment to calm his body. With eyes closed, Thomas tried to focus on how it felt, how Adam's hot cock inside of him still felt.

Even in this moment, although his heart was filled with love for the man above him, the blond kept feeling a wild sensation of longing for the knight. As if already missing him. That was crazy though… Adam hadn't even left his _body_ … yet the blond wanted to cry as if he was missing Adam. He blamed it on the new sensations that their first-time mating brought on with them and instead kissed his knight. The kiss was nothing short of love and admiration, one meant for lovers and not to excite. Thomas wasn't even sure he'd be able to go again so soon.  
  
So with a deep breath, Thomas nodded and finally let Adam leave his body, all the tension that once possessed his body leaving like Adam's cock had. He now laid back like a sated kitten, although his body was now cooling tremendously. He shivered now from the sweat and their seed sticking to skin, but he ignored it for now as he ran his hand up to the highlighted scratch marks the freckled skin carried.

"I'm sorry about that… I… I didn't mean to hurt you." Thomas tried to sit up, but as with any virgin, when he tried to do so, he'd done it too quick and now he was certainly feeling it. "Oh gods…" he murmured into their sheets, after he turned onto his stomach, uncaring that the cum on his chest was smearing both on the sheets and his body. His backside was aching and it even though deep down he felt sated and tired, he knew he'd have to make the long trek back to his clan. For they were leaving soon... or at least that was the rumor among them.

However, as Adam came up behind him, working magic with his hands, Thomas gave into the administrations and that alluring deep voice. When all the newfound tension left his body, Thomas wondered… could he stay here… with Adam… even if it was just for one night? "Stay with me?" he asked, voice low, vulnerable and unsure.

The knight was reluctant to leave the small and still pulsing body even if his cock got sensitive meanwhile, so he tried to stay as still as possible to Thomas' request, letting him adjust and collect himself. Adam was watching him from close, searching his face for any sign of regret, but he luckily found none. He sighed with relief and when he was given permission, he finally slid out of him. Letting the blonde turn on his stomach Adam got up to search for a soft cloth which he dumped into a bowl of fresh water. He let it soak while he poured some of the same liquid into two cups. Twisting the water out of the cloth he walked back to the naked man.

As his eyes fell on the pale body spread on the sheets and furs, his heart clenched. Yes, he was so in love with the gypsy that he never wanted to leave this place. It was a first for him, because he always put his duties in front of his own feelings and needs, but this petite blond turned everything upside down in his life. Not that he minded it. He was happy despite the difficult circumstances.

Kneeling down he gave one of the cups to the blonde. "Drink," he instructed, knowing that Thomas' mouth was probably just as dry as his from all the panting and moaning. Adam quickly drank his own water then putting the cup aside he took the washcloth and gently started cleaning Thomas up. First his ass and balls then he carefully turned him on his side so he could clean his chest and flaccid cock too. Adam finished with his own groin then tossed the cloth aside to lay behind the other man. He wrapped him in his muscular arms under the blanket he put around them.

"Yes," was his answer to Thomas' question. Of course he would stay. He wanted - needed - to stay. Partly because he never felt the gypsy man so close to him before and partly because he had to make sure Thomas was okay after their passionate mating.

"You're not a boy anymore but a man. _My man_ ," he whispered into his ear then kissed along his neck. "I want to stay here with you forever. You put a spell on me and I have to stay. I want to stay to love you."

Happy, sated, and content, the blond couldn't and didn't fight the smile that placed itself onto his face. He hadn't watched what his knight was doing, but he greedily drank the water, only to end up letting Adam clean him up with the wet cloth. How did Adam know he'd build such a thirst or that they'd both need it? Then again... Adam was intelligent; he knew what he was doing. You don't become a knight by being stupid. He knew how to take care of him, Adam had always looked out for him long before they became one, Thomas just had not accepted it. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of all the traditions he just went against for _His Knight_ , but then again, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He was happy, and hopefully, his parents would be happy for him too.

Giving Adam his now empty cup to set aside, Thomas turned whatever way Adam wished, hissing when the cloth felt too rough on still-sensitive skin, before he easily turned onto his back relaxed into the administrations. So his backside was going to be a bit sensitive for a little while, oh well. A pleasant reminder, he was already smiling and trying to inch closer to his knight. Now that he was clean and didn't have the drying essence of both of them on him (was it odd that he wanted to taste it? Should he ask Adam about that or would it be too impure?), the blond wanted nothing more than to curl up in his knight's arms. Thankfully, Adam could read his wants better than a book because even though Thomas could move, it would have taken him much longer than it took Adam to cuddle him up from behind. Adam was even kind enough to bring their blanket with him.

Turning in the knight's strong arms, Thomas now looked up at him, cupping his cheeks and silencing him with a gentle kiss. Something gentle yet innocent compared to the fierce claiming they had just completed. When he pulled back, Thomas chuckled, looking into those baby blue hues.

"You knew from the start didn't you? You knew I'd end up yours? That you would be my one and only… the only man for me," he murmured. After listening to Adam's ramblings about spells and staying forever, Thomas allowed himself to hope. "I will always be yours, and I will always love you. Forever shall I, Thomas Ratliff belong to you Adam Lambert," he whispered against the freckled lips, wrapping his arms around his Adam, needing him close despite the deep aches it caused in his body or the way it made him sweat.

Of course both knew that wasn't the case, both knew time was against them. Be it by the Romanis’ departure or Thomas's arrest. However, in this moment, the blond didn't care and wouldn't until his dying breath, for he knew his knight would always be there for him. Would do all that he could to make sure he was happy, safe, and loved. Thomas would do the same for Adam, of course.

Needing the other male close, Thomas burrowed into the broader chest, a bright smile on his face as he laced their fingers together, smiling happily. He was sappier than any woman, and he was happy! By gods, Adam was a talented man, even as he fell asleep in his lover's arms, Thomas wanted to learn everything he could to please him while time was on their side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Autumn was soon just around the corner, leaving the warm days behind, but the lovers were kept warm by the burning love they felt for each other. That flame within them was burning brighter with each passing day. They tried to find as much time to be together as possible. They had to be careful, but their little hideout proved to be the perfect lovenest where they could retreat from the rest of the world and love each other. And loving each other they did.

After Thomas’ reluctance regarding giving himself to the knight, thus going against traditions of his people, he seemed to overcome that relatively quickly. But then probably Adam's charming and persuasive personality - and his kisses - helped him in that. Because soon he couldn't get enough of the knight and his broad body. Adam was glad he had such stamina, because the little blonde just loved learning what the freckled man taught him between the sheets. He was an eager student, quickly getting addicted to the pleasures the other man introduced him to. The blonde was open to try out new things and Adam couldn't be happier with that. Each night he closed his eyes satisfied, his body still humming with a nice degree of satisfaction.

Sometimes they met up near the gypsy camp to spend only an hour together, making love under the starry sky, but it didn't matter where they did it as long as they were together. For the first time in his life the knight was truly and fully in love. Deep down he knew he found the other half of his soul and he never wanted to part with the petite blond. He often thought about Thomas' question from that first night. Did Adam know this from the start? That the boy would become his and transform into _his man_? He wasn't sure, but he hoped. He didn't believe in coincidences and he remembered that strange feeling from that time when he saw the blonde boy dancing by the campfire. Either way he couldn't be happier now.

 ***

But as always, all good things had to come to an end sooner or later. Their bubble was about to burst too, because of the news Adam'd recieved that evening not long before he wanted to head out of the knights' barrack. It was about the fate of the Romani, making it hard for Adam to keep a neutral face while his heart clenched. He left as soon as he dared, but he was still a bit late from meeting Thomas in their lovenest. Making sure he wasn't followed, Adam melted into the night and soon entered the hideout, finding Tommy pacing in the small room. Letting his thick cape fall to the ground, Adam stepped to him and pulled him in his strong arms, worry making him frown and press his eyes shut as he deeply inhaled the familiar scent of the smaller man, his love.

As the warmer days began to fade and turn into the cool days of autumn, Thomas found himself falling with each and every day for the knight. It was scary at first, to give himself over to someone who could literally end his life on a whim and go against all that he learned growing up as a boy, but after their first mating Thomas's fears were assuaged and he let himself give over to the idea of belonging to the knight - no, _Adam_. For if he stopped and thought of all they had been through, Adam had gone out of his way to protect him, make sure he was safe, make sure he was _happy_. Even in their courtship, Adam had taken care of him and seen to it that Thomas had a way to take care of his most important responsibility - the rest of his remaining Romani clan. It was actually when they parted ways after their first mating that Thomas was eager to return, wanting nothing more than to spend time with _his love_. Suddenly, things didn't seem so daunting as they had before. For he knew, he would always have someone to protect and guide him.

Days turned into weeks after that night and Thomas was quick to learn all that Adam could teach him. From all the positions and techniques they tried, Thomas believed his favorite was sucking upon Adam's lengthy cock. Of course, he could never answer Adam and that's when the other male seemed to talk to him the most, but despite the ache in his jaw that he usually felt later on, he loved making the knight fall apart with just his mouth. He loved swallowing his essence and tasting him for hours later. Of course he never denied his lover anything he wanted, no matter where they were. Sometimes, he dreamt of what it could be like, not having to hide their love, to be able to walk the streets hand in hand, but of course he never gave into those fantasies for long. For he knew that it was dangerous to even think such thoughts, but it was nice to dream though.

It was well after some time that followed their first mating, Thomas slowly realized he had become somewhat of an important member in the midst of the Romani, for they were asking him to attend one of their meetings. He was shocked to find this out, and when he finally gained the courage to ask the Elders why everyone had come to regard him so highly, they had all claimed because he kept them safe. That they believed he had the guidance from the Gods and Godesses to keep them safe. Of course, he never gave up Adam as a source of information, but he tried to tell them it was simply the stillness of the streets or behaviors of the animals he used as clues as to why they should move, but the all just shook their heads, believing Thomas was a gift from their Gods.

Thomas didn't know what to make of it, but as soon as he attended the meeting, which was surely about leaving Paris once again, it wasn't until the blonde realized they were all waiting for _his_ opinion on the matter for what they should do. They were looking for his guidance, as much as an honor it should be, right now all it did was make the blonde feel like he was drowning. For he wanted to agree that yes, it was time to leave... but he wanted to be selfish and stay. For he couldn't make Adam uproot and leave, nor would he be able to leave him and their secret lovenest. He was torn, simply claiming he had no idea what they should do, but he agreed that if they did move, it needed to be before the winter months.

So, with more deliberation from the others, they finally came to a consensus. They would pack for now, and try to leave before the winter months arrived. For even he had to agree that they wouldn't survive. The raids of their money or supplies from the knights, the constant moving in hiding to avoid such things, and the lack of money and food the cold months brought, he knew it would be too much for the older members and the children. They wouldn't survive. It made the blonde's heart clench, and as much as he tried to assuage his own feelings, his heart sank. He would be leaving. How much time did they have left? Would Adam leave with him? Would Adam find a place for the Romani to stay? Could Adam convince the others that the Romani were not worth the hunt? His heart broke as each question rose only to be shot down by his self. Still, he went about his day, later he would meet with Adam. They needed to talk about this. 

Later that night, when he made it to their lovenest, lighting a few candles for them to see, his own cloak still tight around him, but his hood was down as he moved about. He prepped them a small meal of fruits and berries since his stomach was in knots so he knew he wouldn't have been able to hold in something heavier. While he waited for Adam, he was trying to figure out how he would bring up the topic of the clan leaving; briefly he wondered how it would go. He felt like he wanted to vomit. It was as if The End was approaching him, ready to take all that he had now that he had something. Once Adam had arrived, despite how strong he planned to keep himself together, he instantly broke apart in his lover's arms, crying with ugly body wracking sobs. He was barely able to let the words of his clan finally deciding they should get ready to leave escape him as he was clutching to his knight, their words of greetings becoming lost as he held on tight, unwilling (or maybe unable) to let go.

Adam picked up on his lover's mood instantly and although he got scared that he was already late and something'd happened to the gypsies, his muscular arms tightened around the small frame protectively. He was caressing the back of Thomas' head, listening to the broken confession of them leaving Paris for the sake of survival. The knight felt his heart sink, as if suddenly there was an iron grip around his broad chest and his blue eyes glistened with sorrow and tears, but he knew that it was the only solution - especially after what he'd heard earlier that night.

"Yes. You should go," he murmured into the blonde hair once the violent sobbing of his lover ebbed down. For a moment it might've sounded as if the knight was ending their relationship, but then he continued. "It'll be the best for you and your people," he pulled back enough to be able to cup the pale face in his big hands. The face that he found breathtakingly beautiful even with the fat teardrops running down on it. With his thumbs he wiped away some of the salty drops and looked dead serious into Thomas' eyes. "I was late tonight because of a meeting with my commander and the other knights. We recieved new orders. About the gypsy situation in Paris," he sighed with a heavy heart. "It's not good. You and your people have to get out of the city as fast as you can, because no mercy awaits you here anymore. By the time winter rolls in, the city has to be purged from your people. At any cost and by any means," he whispered, the pain intensifying in his blue eyes. He knew Thomas would understand that staying would equal with certain death.

"I was devastated by the news, because it's basically genocide. That's not why I became a knight. I never swore on that. But don't you fret, my beautiful Thomas. I'll help you and your people to safely leave the city. But it has to be done tomorrow night. Under the darkness of the new moon it will be easier to slip through the woods undetected. I'll make sure everyone gets away safely," he promised and suddenly his heart started beating faster from the suggestion he was about to make.

"But I can't live without you anymore. I wouldn't be able to bear a life without your smile, touch and laughter. You are my love, my dream, my life, Thomas. So if you'll still have me once you are out of Paris and France, I shall come after you and be with you. I swear on my immortal soul that I'll find you wherever you go," he whispered, emotionally moved and vulnerable - and not knowing that this oath was one that lasted and would last longer than just this life. "Do you want that? Do you want me to do this for you and your people?"  
  
Adam knew that he was practically giving up being a knight - something he'd dreamed of becoming ever since he was a small child - to be with his one and true love. But he was ready to make that sacrifice. He didn't have to think about it. He was deeply in love. He knew Thomas was worth it.

"I'm nothing without you, Thomas Joseph Ratliff," he murmured, closing his blue eyes, not being able to see the rejection in the blonde's eyes in case he said no. Adam knew and understood that the top priority of his lover has always been and will always be his people, but the famous knight was now ready to throw everything else away just to follow and be with Thomas. As he bared his soul, he propped his forehead against Thomas' and felt two teardrops escape his own eyes, landing warm and wet on the pale cheeks of his love.

As he held onto his lover tightly, Thomas relaxed into his soothing touches, his painful cries slowing down into small sobs then into plain sniffles. He wiped at his face for most of the tears that clung to his cheeks, but new ones quickly arose when he heard his knight agree that he needed to leave. How could he? How could he leave Adam behind? Before he could open his mouth to protest, Adam had stopped him, carrying on with his reasons as to why, informing Thomas of what had happened earlier and what would happen later should the Romani stay. His heart ached, but he knew he had no choice. He'd have to leave Paris, for he feared not even the doors of Notre Dame would offer them Sanctuary any longer.

His heart ached heavily in his chest and he rubbed at it as if to soothe the pain, but when he finally looked up into the blue-grey eyes of his lover, Thomas knew he couldn't argue. Despite the tears that still escaped, Thomas smiled, trusting Adam's judgement in this, because so far, Adam always knew best. Once Thomas let him guide him, he never lead Thomas astray, never once made the pale Romani feel inferior. So, he trusted him.

"Why? Why after all this time are they so eager to get rid of us? What have we done that is so wrong to banish us from Mother Paris? Please, if you don't know… ask them that. For my people, along with I, will wonder until the end of our days," he continued to listen to all that Adam had to say, saddened for his people, for Adam's dreams of being a knight becoming twisted, but mostly he was surprised at the very end, listening to his lover promise to not only help them escape, but to find them and be with him.

It surprised Thomas, of course. For one to abandon all that he knew for him, a mere Romani, but it made Thomas _happy_. That this knight, no, Adam was willing to give it up and risk it all for him. While yes, he was afraid, he grew calm at the thought that no matter what, he would still get to love this beautiful man before him. That despite all odds, their love for one another could continue to blossom and grow and become something beautiful once they fled the tyranny of Paris.

Only when the tears of his love dropped upon his own cheeks did Thomas reach up with shaky hands, clasping Adam's hands within his own, gripping them tightly as he let his eyes slip shut as well, tears of happiness escaping his eyes now. "Yes, you monkey. I want that. I want you. Never again shall I be happy unless I have you by my side. I was dreading to leave Paris because I didn't want to leave you, I _couldn't_ leave knowing you would stay. I… I love you, Adam Mitchell Lambert. Once we Romani are free from Paris, we will camp out and wait. Leave you a trail until you join us. Or I will stay behind and send the clan ahead. I don't care if the clan leaves me, just as long as they aren't left for dead... and with you by my side, what do I have to fear, my dearest love?" he smiled, Adam's forehead against his own a calming presence for him. However, if they were going to leave under the night of the New Moon, then Adam and Thomas needed to plan right away, for time was against them and the clan would need to hurry and prep to be ready by nightfall.

Kissing Adam briefly, Thomas pulled back, yet kept his hands intertwined with Adam, as he now looked at the opened eyes of his lover, his heart burdened even as he spoke: "We need to figure out how to get the clan out, my love. For... we cannot take any risks in delaying."

Finally forcing himself to pull back, Thomas went over to the writing supplies that Adam had used to teach him to learn his native tongue, English. With a fresh clean paper at the ready, Thomas sat it between the two, handing the writing utensils over to Adam since he had more experience with them than Thomas did.

"I do not know the real reason why they hate your people so much. But I'm guessing you being different is the why behind it. I can't understand why people have to hate each other when living next to each other would be just as easy despite the differences. As you know, I'm kinda an outsider here too. I'm English, not French and it's a wonder that they don't hate me the way they often dislike my home country. But I guess people will always have their reasons to hate one another. Let it be about power, cultural or racial differences..." he shook his head and sighed with a heavy heart. "But I can't ask them these things for it would come off as questioning my orders and that might only cause more problems and would make getting you and your people out of France even harder."

Adam had to smile when Thomas called him 'monkey', which he didn't mind, because what he said meant that he still wanted the knight and it was all that Adam needed. "No, I want you to leave with the clan. I can't take the risk of you getting caught because you chose to stay behind," he shook his head with a serious expression, squeezing Thomas' fingers a bit. "You go with your people and I'll come after you as soon as possible. I'll make sure that the rest of the knights stay occupied with other things. At least as much as I'm able to burden them with other tasks," he added then kissed the blond back before following him to the small table and taking the writing utensils.

"Alright, let's see..." he sighed and started writing while explaining his plan to Thomas, considering his input on the safest way to get the Romani out of Paris and then France, because Adam wanted to make sure they wouldn't be chased on French territory. It took a good hour until they were done with the planning and then there was nothing else left but to take action. But before their ways parted, Adam pulled his love into his strong arms to kiss him deep for long, long minutes. Then outside their lovenest he watched the caped figure disappear in the dark of the chilly night before he headed back to the barracks. They had a lot to do to ensure the mission's success.

***

As they worked out the plan to his people's escape, Thomas slowly let his worries take a backseat for the moment, instead focusing on the plan. He trusted the knight's judgement, but he did question a few things or told him secret locations that Romani did like to hide. True, maybe he should have been more on board with the planning, but wasn't this Adam's expertise? Wasn't this all part of being a knight? To save people and lead them out of danger, even if it was by planning ahead? Clearly, his experience showed as he spoke, because the more clues Thomas gave him (about washed out bridges, secret Romani lairs, etc.), it seemed the knight could easily work them in, instead of be thwarted by it.

Whenever they finally called a quits to it, planning out every route, possible diversion, blockade, and so on, Thomas trusted the plan be safer with Adam than with him, knowing he'd be too busy helping the Romani pack to guard it properly. Besides, it'd be a great way for Adam to gain the trust of his clan. So, despite it being with a heavy heart, the blonde cupped his knight's face, burning every feature into memory, a sudden sensation running wild within him.

He felt as if this was the end, something deep inside of him was telling him to stay, just for a little while longer, but he simply kissed his Adam goodbye, ignoring his instincts and believing it to be nothing but want. For he knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and he'd need all that he could to rest up if they were going to ready to move.

With his hood up, Thomas began walking his streets of Paris again, trying to get back to his clan as quickly as possible, but he heard footsteps following close behind him. He turned, expecting it to be Adam to have forgotten something, but he was quickly proven wrong seeing it was two other knights. His breath came in short gasps, and the blonde turned and quickly began to run.

How?! How had they found him?! Thomas didn't dare to turn back as he ran, he had to get away! He had to get away! He had to! He couldn't stop! With a few twists and turns Thomas stopped and crawled under a cart full of hay to catch his breath, hoping he had gotten away from the guards. When he finally deemed himself safe, the Romani slowly peeked his head out of his hiding spot, only to be dragged out the rest of the way. Despite how much he was wildly squirming and protesting, Thomas was bound and gagged by the larger hands soon falling unconscious due to a strong blow to the head.

When he awoke once more, Thomas found himself in a dark dungeon, nothing but a small light from a nearby torch flickered giving the blonde a sense of his surroundings, making him obviously frightened. Despite being sat on the floor, the blond's body ached all over, but once he remembered what happened to him, the blonde ignored his pains and tried to focus on how he could escape.

His ankles were in shackles that attached to chains and rings on the floor. His wrists were in similar shackles, however, they kept his arms taught above his head, not letting him move away from the wall. Knowing it was useless, Thomas tugged restlessly upon his bindings, cursing as they dug and cut into his skin, but he needed to escape! He needed to find Adam, to warn him! He began to tear up, a deep part of him knowing this would be the last time he would begin to see life. Stilling at the sounds of footsteps, Thomas took a few deep breaths.

Adam would save him, Adam would save him, Adam would save him...

Adam. WILL. Save. Him.

Now seeing Commander Lima with a few of his guards and The High Priest stand before his cell, the fear Thomas held drained and grew into anger. He began to spit curses at them in his own tongue, warning them they would regret this, that no matter what, they could never hurt the Romani. He continued going on in his tongue, only to still at the punishment they deemed for him.

What was a Baptism of Fire? Fear began to grow anew. Thomas was left alone once more, his fear causing him to scream out again. He screamed himself hoarse in both English and French, demanding answers to what it meant, what they could possibly   
mean. His mind supplied the answers, he'd seen it before, but he couldn't and didn't want to believe it.

"YOU MONSTERS!!" he screamed into the silence before he broke down into heartbroken and tearful sobs. His family, his friends, his Adam... he'd never get to see them again. He'd never get to see if the clan even made it to safety. Or… was Adam even out to help Thomas or himself? Fear and doubt began to plague Thomas's heart. Adam knew where his clan was. Adam knew his clan was planning on leaving. Adam now knew all the Romani hideouts and allies. Adam knew how to put a plan into action. The blonde began to shake, wanting to hold himself, to tell himself he was wrong… but if he wasn't? Adam was a knight, and not just any knight, but the right-hand man to Commander Lima. What if Adam had planned all along on using Thomas as a pool for information and now that he got it, well... Thomas swallowed as he looked around.

***

Unknowing how much time went by, Thomas once again heard footsteps in the hallways of the dark dungeons. He sat up straight, ready to finally demand answers, but he was stunned silent seeing his cell door opened. Yet again he was bound with bindings too tight, but he was not knocked unconscious this time. Instead, he was flung over the shoulder of a large muscular guard no better than a sack of potatoes.

He was taken down corridors and was soon brought outdoors and set upon a small stage with a single wooden pole. He fought with all his might, trying to run, trying to break free, but in the end, the Romani was tied to the pole, watching with horror as hay, sticks and grass was laid upon his feet. It was the beginning of dawn and people were gathering around, watching The High Priest speak about how the Romani was someone to be feared and how this Baptism of Fire was to send him to "Hell" for the crimes he's committed. Wishing the Priest would go on, the blond only began to scream as Commander Lima lit a fire to the hay, his eyes darting around to everyone, anyone, to help.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SAVE ME! DON'T LET ME DIE!" the young man teared up, crying his pleas over and over. People were held back by the knights, and his stage was off the ground, but the more the fire began to grow, the more desperate Thomas screamed. Unbeknownst to him, the more he screamed the more he caused his body to inhale the smoke, killing him from the inside. His eyes darted for Adam, for surely he knew this was happening!

"ADAM! PLEASE! ADAM!" he screamed one more time before fighting into one last coughing fit, his body growing weaker and weaker as time wore on the higher the sun rose.

Adam never showed up… and despite how much his heart wanted to hate the raven-haired knight, he couldn't, bitter tears leaving his eyes as he fought for his last gasps of air, his body growing more and more slumped, the smoke choking him from the inside. Maybe it was better this way, for he wouldn't feel the burning of the flames or what he believed to be Adam's betrayal.

***

 In the morning Adam woke and prepared for the day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He did his duties and patrols like he always did and waited for nightfall to come. Once it was nearing to the time when he had to meet up with Thomas by the edge of the forest, close to where his people were hiding and hopefully ready for departure, Adam went back to the barracks on his horse and left it there for the stable boy to take care of. He didn’t want to go on his horse, because it would draw more attention. He changed his cape to an older and more worn brown one that hid his armor then snuck out with the escape plan tucked safely over his heart.

He got to the randevous point in time and waited for his blond lover to show up. Which he didn’t. The longer the knight waited, the more worried he got. But maybe Thomas was held up by the camp with all the preparation and gathering his people. The tall man decided to go and check it out himself, although he expected the Romani to get frightened when he would appear.

Adam wasn’t wrong about that, but he held out the escape plan and the purple scarf Thomas had given him and has been carrying on him ever since. He explained to the tribe that he was the one who’s been helping the Romani avoid getting caught and inprisoned – or worse. After half an hour or so the Elders decided that they would believe Adam, because he knew things about Thomas and the clan that no other would know. Then they sat down with Adam and he explained the plan. He thought that the blond was absent because of gathering the rest of his people from the city, but when the last Romani arrived too and Thomas was still nowhere to be seen, he voiced his worries. The answer he got made him worried more than ever, because no one has seen the small blond since last night when he headed into the city – to meet Adam, but they didn’t know that.

No matter how much Adam wanted to go and search for his lover, he knew that they had very little time to move the clan out of Paris and set them on the safe path Adam and Thomas have found for them to leave France. So the knight and the Elders have decided not to wait, but to move. Adam agreed to escort them for a while, to make sure they reached the first safe place – some forgotten caves – well before dawn. They had to move quickly and as fast as possible under the darkness of the night.

With each passing minute, Adam’s uneasiness and fears were growing, but he tried not to show it. Where the hell was Thomas?! Luckily the shadows have protected the silent karavan and they got to the caves safely in time. Adam entrusted the map and the escape plan to the Elders and one of them pulled him aside.

“I can see that you are genuenly worried about our Thomas. We all are. We cannot be grateful enough for your help, Death Knight. We all probably own our lives to you and him. Please, go find him and bring him back to us, if you can. We’ll be fine from here since we are a good distance from Paris now. We’ll stick to the plan and to show how grateful we are to you, borrow one of our horses for the way back. I am afraid, Thomas is in trouble. If he is, save him,” he said and waved a boy over who was holding the reigns of a brown stallion.

“Thank you and I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I am glad that I could help you escape the cold grip of death. I will try to return with Thomas, or die trying. Killing innocent people like you is not I swore to do when I became a knight. I’ll try to save Thomas if he’s in trouble. I promise.”

With that he said goodbye to the grateful but still worried clan, mounted the horse and raced back towards Paris the fastest way he could. At least Thomas’ people were out of immediate danger now. But Adam’s heart became heavier and heavier while his eyes were scanning the forest and roads for a glimpse of blond hair, but he seemed to be out of luck.

By the time he reached the edge of Paris, both he and the horse were exhausted, but Adam had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that made him gallop across the streets. He didn’t think, just scanned the streets and when he saw black smoke rising towards the sky to the left, his heart skipped a beat. He knew what was in that direction. He saw it a few times when that stage was occupied and criminals burned to death on it. That bad feeling made it nearly impossible for the knight to breathe and he turned the horse into that direction.

In a few minutes when he arrived there, he reached the edge of the considerable crowd, eyes glued to the flames that were licking a motionless figure tied to the pole. His eyes rounded when he saw blond hair catch on fire and his stomach turned smelling the awful scent of burning human flesh. In the blink of an eye he jumped off his horse, heart beating wild and eyes tearing up.

“Thomas! Thomas! NO! Stop it! You can’t do this! THOMAS!!!” he screamed without thinking as he pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the line of kinghts, his men. “Let me through! Put out the fire! He did nothing wrong!!!” he shouted as the first teardrops slid down his sickly pale face, but his tortured looks didn’t receive any understanding or will to stop burning the love of his life alive.

Adam’s eyes were glued to the pale and beloved face and he was sobbing freely now, not fighting the other knights anymore, because he knew. Deep down in his heart, in that darkness within which was howling now deafeningly, that his Thomas was dead. His cries of pain were loud and full of agony as his heart was shattering into a million pieces right there, watching that flawless white skin turn first red then black, stealing away all the beauty that the once innocent face had held…

The pain was excruciating as the other knights dragged their sobbing captain away to lock him up and Adam let them, because all his strength has left his body. He failed Thomas. He was too late and now his love was dead because of him. If they didn’t meet last night, he wouldn’t have been captured and burned alive. It was all Adam’s fault and he wanted to die. He hoped they would execute him too so he could join the one person in his life who could complete him.

He wasn’t worthy for his title – for his life anymore.

***

 He had no idea how long they have kept him locked up in a dirty cellar, legs shackled to the floor while his wrists were chained to the wall. He received a fair share of beatings when he refused to tell them about the Romani clan that managed to escape Paris and – judging by their words – France too. _At least they are safe now_ , Adam thought and he wasn’t going to help these men, whom once he thought of as friends and family. Now they all turned against him, even Commander Lima, who spit on him and called him a traitor for aiding the filth that managed to get away.

Adam didn’t care. He told his mind to them – that he considered them bloodhounds and murderers, not worthy of calling themselves knights. It resulted in another beating, but it was worth it. After that Adam went silent and whatever they did or threatened to do with him have had no effect on him. They couldn’t possibly take anything else from him. He had no family and friends left. They took away the only beam of light in his life and now the darkness was wrapped around him completely. He had no reason to live anymore.

But his hopes for an execution were crushed when one cool morning they came for him to roughly wash him down and make him wear some plain but clean clothes. His armor was taken away the day he was captured and he knew he’d never wear it again. Now – with some heavy cuffs and chain binding his wrists together, the broken man was taken to his trial.

The previous proud stance and strong presence of his was nowhere to be found now. He was already a shell of the man he used to be. His shoulders were slumped forward, head hung low as he was standing in front of the Commander and his higher ups. They read out his crimes, but he didn’t care. They were true and he pleaded guilty. Anything to make them leave him alone or just simply kill him.

He wasn’t so lucky, because his sentence was the following: he was stripped from his title as a knight, all his assets and belongings taken away. Because of defying his orders, aiding and having an intimate relationship with a Romani, he was to stay on the streets of Paris to be humiliated. This way he couldn’t go after the escaped people he’d helped. If he tried – which he wouldn’t because he didn’t want to accidentally lead the other knights to the gypsies – he’d be beaten and dragged back to the inner-city.

He accepted, because he couldn’t do anything about it anyway. He knew that someone would always watch him from now on, but hoped that once winter came full force, he’d finally found peace and join his beautiful love in the afterlife.

***

The weeks that followed after he was kicked out on the streets were harder to adjust to than the once proud and handsome knight had thought. He had nowhere to sleep, no one to turn to, because the knights made sure that not a single soul could help him. At the beginning, when some people tried to slip him some food or water, they were beaten and chased away and after a while no one tried or cared.

His thin clothes didn’t provide much shelter from the winds or rains that were getting colder and colder with each passing day. He used what he could find on the streets. An old torn jacket and blanket kept the little heat his starving body could produce. He drank the rain when he could and scraped up some food behind inns or from the waste. He _was_ being humiliated, but Adam felt he deserved it for letting Thomas down.

He tried to escape the city once, but true to their words, the knights that were assigned to follow him were from the cruler ones who never liked Adam – they probably even volunteered for the job – and they beat him up so bad, that he didn’t move for two days from the dirty alley he was tossed in. But they didn’t go too far. No matter how much he tried to provoke them to beat him to death, they stopped and let him suffer.

Pain, mysery, hunger and thirst became the once shining knight’s constant companions now as he became the beggar of Paris, the slow shadow in the stinking back alleys. With time the once fitting clothes started hanging off his frame as he was losing more and more weight. His hair and beard grew longer and got dirty as well as whatever he was wearing and dark circles appeared under his often blood-shot eyes. It was clear to anyone who wasted a glimpse at the rat of the streets that he had no desire to live, but they didn’t let him die. Yet.

There were days when he’d sit down somewhere out of sight and just watch the people he used to protect pass him like he never existed. Less and less of them recognized him and Adam didn’t blame them. He wasn’t worth to be recognized as a human being anymore. During these days his tired eyes would catch a glimpse of something that’d remind him of his Thomas – a colorful scarf, an apple on a stand or in someone’s basket and he’d shed a lone tear, remembering the better times. The happiest time of his life. From a flash of blond hair he’d nearly feel the softness of Thomas’ hair under his fingertips… From the sight of the pale skin of a small young man Adam’d remember the warmth of his lover’s naked body – such memories hurt the most, because he knew he’d never be able to touch his beautiful boy again. Maybe just in a next life.

But the worst was his fitful sleeping. He could barely grab some and was never rested. He was afraid to close his eyes, because nearly all the time he did, Adam saw that motionless figure burning on the stake as if he was a witch or criminal and Thomas was neither. He was the most caring man Adam had ever known and not being able to protect the love of his life was the biggest failure of Adam both as a knight and a man.

It was all his fault. He brought this on Thomas’ head. He should have desired and loved him from afar. Maybe if they had never met, the gypsy would’ve been able to flee with his people. Adam pushed him through death’s door far before it was Thomas’ time. And he hated himself for that more than words could express.

And that hatred only intensified with each passing day. By the time winter rolled in with its cold winds and dropping the temperature so low that breathing in the air outside would burn one’s lungs, Adam was very sick.

It all started after he was beaten by some drunken young men – of course the knights watching him didn’t do anything to stop it. It was a rainy day and the cold water falling from the heavens soaked him to the bone as he was lying on the cobble-stones, blood and water dripping into his eyes. It was nearly dawn when he felt enough strength to pull himself under a dirty gateway, curling up on and holding himself as best as he could while his body was shivering uncontrollably. The fever and dry coughing came soon after that and without food, water, a warm room and some medicine, Adam’s condition got worse.

He began wandering the empty streets sweating, his temples burning and the air whistling through his mumbling mouth. The fever made him hallucinate too. He thought he saw his blond lover on some corners, but by the time he stumbled there, he was gone. He pleaded with him to wait for him, told Thomas how much he’d missed him and how very sorry he was, but of course, no reply came, only haunting pictures and snippets from their old conversations.

By the time the freezing cold set in, Adam had pulled himself under a bridge on the Seine for some shelter from the cold winds. He could barely move anymore since he was half-frozen, sick and hopeless. He was praying for the only one thing he always did: death.

After an especially violent and loud coughing fit his hand came away bloody again from his dry mouth, but he felt nothing about that, just wiped it into his dirty clothes and through his fever tried to focus on keeping his eyes open. He smiled a bit when he saw from under the bridge that white snowflakes have started falling from the grey winter sky, covering this cruel world in a white, pure blanket, maybe making things a little better and more beautiful with hiding the dirt underneath.

He suddenly felt the urge to get covered by it, to cool off the burning pain. So he struggled himself up on all fours and dragged him out from under the bridge and down to the river bank, his agitated breaths forming small white clouds each time he exhaled with a whistling sound. He had no idea how long it took for him to get close to the water and collapse on the snow blanket, but when he did, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, enjoying the flakes landing on him and melting on his face.

Adam stayed there like that for a long while before cracking his eyes open when he heard the echo of a familiar laughter. His breathing had slown down and now he didn’t feel the cold anymore. He just noticed that nightfall was already there, but he could still make out the huge white flakes falling from the sky. When he heard the laugher from a bit closer, accompanied by faint gypsy music, his blue lips pulled into a tiny smile. Snowflakes and colorful clothes were dancing in front of his tired eyes as the tiny figure was swaying and laughing to the music, throwing his blond hair back. Then he caught the gaze of those warm brown eyes and Adam reached out with a shaky hand, a huge wave of relief washing over his broken body.

“I’m coming… my beautiful… Thomas…” he whispered hoarsely, a single teardrop slipping from a burning eye as the music and laughter got louder. Then his hand fell back into the snow and along with his last wheezing breath life left the blue eyes. Finally his suffering has ended.

Finally he was on his way again.

 


End file.
